


Enslaving Rico

by guavapancake



Category: blackmail - Fandom, enslave - Fandom, gay jock, gay slave, gayblackmail, gayerotica, gayhumiliation, gayjock, gayporn - Fandom, gayslave, humiliation - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavapancake/pseuds/guavapancake
Summary: A basketball player blackmailed by a nerd classmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer but if you find my work good then please email me. This is just a work of my imagination. My story is inspired by some of the stories I read in the past any similarities are purely coincidental.

@guavapancake

Enslaving Rico chapter 1

The Leash

Rico was an average 18 year old jock who really loves basketball. He is the Fire Tiger University’s heartrob and also an outstanding student. He was really a looker together with his 8 pack abs and hard toned pecks. His height was a bit short than your average basketball player he was a 5’9. However what he lacks in height he gains in his uncut dick which is 6 inch flaccid and 9 inch when fully erect. He was also a typical teen when it comes to masturbation. He does it twice a week in random days of course.  
One night Rico was feeling horny and tried to jerk off in front of a camera. He was video chatting with some random stranger he met online. Rico thought that his face was not in range with the camera, feeling safe, he stripped off all his clothes and whipped out his now throbbing 7 inch dick. Rico was really horny that day and also he have this weird list that he wants to try much like a bucket list ergo a fuckit list which includes masturbating on cam in front of a stranger. The list had it all like having sex in his girlfriend’s bed. Rico was right about his list because his cock was so excited it was already dripping a good amount of precum by the time he turned on the webcam.  
Ben was a hardcore nerd in Fire Tiger University. He was always seen reading books and the likes. He was of course often bullied by his appearance he was slim and had huge glasses on with braces and pimples all over his face. His most treasured secret is that he is a raging homosexual. Some of his bullies would notice that because of the never ending faggot taunts and shouts. His most cruellest tormentor was Rico. Rico would often locked him up inside the locker or hit him hard in the stomach area. Many of the bullies just hurt Ben with words but Rico was really different. One night Ben was really horny. He of course went online to see some action and he went to a site which lets you watch strangers masturbate in front of the cam 1 on 1. He went on and bought a ticket to one performer. Ben’s parents was rich so buying stuff online is not a big deal he even got his own credit card. After clicking the link Ben’s eyes got so large it felt like it would pop out. In his computer screen was none other his nemesis, his tormentor in school everyday, It was RICO!. No clothes and butt naked. Rico’s body was so dreamy and Ben realized Rico did not adjust the webcam properly and that’s why all of Rico’s handsome blonde face was visible. Ben looked at Ricos’s body with lust his nipples, his happy trail his gym body perfection. Ultimately Ben saw Rico’s 9inch Dick fully erected, foreskin pulled. The head of the cock was so red it seemed it was so sensitive. He ordered Rico to masturbate till he cums and that’s what Rico did since Ben purchased a ticket, Rico would have to do as he is told. Ben began recording Rico and thus making a masturbation scandal which Ben can use to black mail Rico. Ben’s face was filled with evil grin.  
Rico woke up in the morning. It was Saturday so no school today. BEEP BEEP his computer sounded. He just got an unknown email. He clicked it opened and saw an attached video. He played it. His face turned all white as the video showed his full body exposed hard cock and his hand pumping his dick while his face was all discernible. The email said go to the park with nothing but a coat on at exactly 9pm. No underwear full commando. If you do not comply the video will be sent to everyone in your contact. Rico was crying now his whole life destroyed by one single mistake.

Rico was so wary not to be seen by anyone while walking in the darkness at the park wearing only nothing but a coat. After waiting in the park he saw Ben and almost made a run for it when Ben said I see that you met my demands Rico. Rico then started to realize the email came from Ben.  
Rico:You Asshole!! Delete the video or I will…  
Ben interrupted: You will do as I say or I will send those video to everyone!  
Rico: Why you little piece of shit!  
Rico was about to hit Ben when Ben played the video on his phone. Rico stopped  
Rico: do you want? Do you want money?  
Ben: Hahahaha Just do as your told to and nothing gets out.  
Rico gulped and said alright fine! Just don’t spread the video.  
Ben: Open your coat and show me your naked body!  
Rico hesitated and then Ben played the video again. Rico now understands that he is getting blackmailed by this stupid nerd. He began to unzip the jacket and exposed his whole body for Ben to see. Rico’s cock was flaccid and his foreskin was intact hiding his cock head. Ben took a photo flash and took a couple more of Ricos naked body.  
Ben: go to that bench and crouch on top of it legs spread and hands at the back of your head.  
Rico obeyed the perverted order and Ben took more photos.  
Ben: Now jerk off here.  
Rico: What? Here? I cant, its too cold and I am not in the mood to jerk off.  
BEN: Hmmm alright then don’t move. 

Ben’s hands began to cup Rico’s cock and began stimulating it. Rico closed his eyes and cant believe what this faggot was doing to him. He was receiving a hand job from a gay nerd while in the obscene position. Ben poked Rico’s foreskin and forced a finger inside the forskin making Rico moan and starts to shoot his load. Spurting his load at the ground  
Ben laughed: that was fast.  
Rico was so embarrassed ejaculating in front of a gay nerd He wasn’t even letting his girlfriend see him cum upclose but this guy saw it all his cock head throbbing and spewing spunk all over,  
Rico: I am sensitive in that area.  
Ben: I really thought that the heartrob of the school could last longer hahaha Ben said while circling his finger around Rico’s foreskin causing Rico to get hard again.  
Ben: Wow your sensitive cock head really is very sensitive, I cant even fully pull back all your foreskin…. Get Up and zip your coat!  
Rico: But I have a semi-boner Ben please stop this I wont hurt you anymore.  
Ben: Enough! Ben stopped fondling with Rico’s cock, this is my time to get revenge for all the times you hurt me literally you really did, you even sent me one time in the infirmary you prick!

As Rico was zipping up his coat Ben decided to take Rico’s car to get to the next destination. Rico was really proud of his car because he is the only senior jock to even be allowed to own one. As soon as they reached Rico’s car Ben ordered Rico to take the coat off revealing once again Rico’s almost perfect muscled jock body and by this time his boner was gone. 

Ben: You go into the back seat and wear this

It was a leash made of leather and hooking up with a long chain. Rico hesitantly wore it around his neck He looks like a perverted dog right now. While Ben was driving Rico’s car He began to talk. 

Ben: Rico do you remember Johnson?  
Rico: Gary Johnson?! Omg please don’t please no no no,  
Ben: Did you know that Gary was in love with you haha to the point that he stalked you everyday?  
Rico: I know very well!!! That’s why I threatened to file a restraining order against him.  
Ben: Yeah which caused him to move away and leave Fire Tiger University.  
Rico: please please don’t do this to me!!!!  
Ben: I wonder how will Gary react if he saw you without anything on except for that leash. Jerk off your dick before we get there I want to see you cock hard and even though you cant fully pull back your skin expose half of the head prick!.

Rico did as what he is told as he saw Ben play the video in the car and one push of a button it would be uploaded and his career would be all gone. His parents would disown him as his parents was so so religious they are even known to donate so much to the church than everybody in the district. Rico was rubbing his cock making him hard 7inch but not fully hard as it was really uncomfortable doing it on a moving car. They arrived in a house at a almost middle of nowhere. In the front door was Gary. Gary was a fat guy and also a nerd. The threatened complained against him spread like wildfire in the school which forces him to leave and just be home schooled. His feelings for Rico didn’t change at all since he knows that stalking really was creeping the jock out but he couldn’t help it, Rico was so so attractive, his body was to die for. He stalked him because ofcourse Gary wants a glimpse of Rico’s cock. It was his dream his entire obsession with Rico eversince some girl started a rumor about how big it was and how fat it was.  
Ben: Put your coat on and zip it all up and keep your dick hard or else  
Rico put on his coat and Ben opened the car door and picked up the chain Rico was leashed on. They both got out of the car and headed to where Gary was standing. Rico was pushed to be the one who was walking towards Gary and Ben was at the back of Rico. Rico knew was about to happen and he looked back at Ben with pleading eyes but Ben just picked up his phone reminding Rico what will happen to him.  
Ben: You know Rico I bet you girlfriend would like to see that video.  
Rico: No please don’t She would break it off with me seeing that I was unfaithful to her we had a promise to each other.  
Ben: then do as I say!

Gary reaction was priceless his eyes was glittering all over Rico. It was true what Ben told him through the phone that he got Rico as a slave. Gary tossed a bag to Ben. 

Ben: so I told you its true Rico is my slave isn’t that right Rico?  
Rico: yes….  
Ben: you should say “Yes, master” from now on  
Rico: yes…. Master  
Gary: omg Rico is here in my house I must be dreaming omg omg I cant believe it!!!  
Ben: okay Gary you know the rules just stand there no touching yet  
Gary: Yes fine fine just make him do it  
Ben: okay Rico unzip your coat and let Gary see your bare body and boner now!  
Rico didn’t move he froze.  
Rico: I cant please don’t do this to me please anyone just not Gary please!!!!! I don’t want him to see me like this  
Ben: if you don’t do it I will send Gary the video 

Rico scared of another blackmail ahead of him if Gary obtained the video made him move. He began to unzip the coat and with his hands opened the coat in front of Gary exposing once again his 8pack abs and perfect pecks body his 7inch boner with a generous amount of pubic hairs. Gary instantly got a hard on and was now drooling all over Rico’s body memorising each muscle each corner each nipple and ofcourse his dream of all his life Rico’s cock which was beautiful even if its semi hard right now.

Gary: OMG I never thought that I will one day get to see your cock Rico. All the time stalking you and you stand here in front of me presenting your cock to me.  
Rico: Fuck you faggot!  
Ben: hahahaha now Rico don’t move keep exposing your body and read this to Gary.  
Ben showed a piece of paper to Rico. Rico’s eyes widened.  
Rico: No fucking way NOOOOO!  
Ben: Gary get your phone I will send you something  
Rico: alright FINE I will say it!  
Rico: Gary please get your phone and take…….. a picture of my manly cock and please stick your finger inside my……. Foreskin  
Ben: now now Rico spread your legs wider and put your hands in the back of your head.

Gary rushingly took a photo of Rico’s cock zooming it so that Rico’s face was not seen. He took so many photo of Rico’s cock that the flash of camera was turning Ben on. Gary then touched the head of Rico’s cock with his other hand Gary poked a finger inside the intact foreskin and began circling the cock head. Rico moaned and moaned.  
Ben: Rico shout if you are cumming.  
Rico: I am cumming! I am cumming please stop!!!

It just made Gary circle his finger more. And then Ben opened a small cup and gave it to Gary. Gary aimed the cup to Rico’s cock slit and then Rico began cumming. Gary using his fingers carefully stretched Rico’s cock slit to fully see the coming load. Rico began shooting his load in the cup and like horse he filled the cup with cum so easily his balls were very dry now. Gary took the cup and finally said goodbye to Rico and Ben. Rico was kneeling now tired of what just transpired now two gay guys saw him ejaculate. Ben opened the bag Gary gave it was filled with money. 

Rico: Fuck you! You sold me to Gary?  
Ben: I don’t need money actually but its much more degrading to sell you like a whore.  
Rico stood up because Ben was tugging at the leash. Rico was hiding his cock with his hands. Ben slapped the hands away.  
Ben: You better not hide your cock from me even if its not hard.  
Rico: yes  
Ben: yes what?  
Rico: yes master….  
Ben: now don’t move and spread your legs.  
Ben then strapped something on Rico’s penis. It was a cock cage.  
Ben: now slave you cant get hard or masturbate on your own now. You will need my permission also put this on all corners of your room and in the bathroom. It is an expensive camera it lets me know what your doing at all times. Theres also one thing inside your room you only wear the cock cage.  
Rico: whaat? No please don’t Ben please stop this  
Ben: stop whining and take the driver seat you are going to drive me home slave.

End of Part 1


	2. Enslaving Rico Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the basketball jock who was blackmailed by a gay nerd.

@guavapancake

Enslaving Rico chapter 2

My goal is to slowly create the plot on making Rico a slave so every chapter reveals something in each character as well as present new trials for our poor protagonist. Thank you for taking time to read. I will try to post weekly.

A First Cup 

It was Monday morning and Rico woke up with a semi hard cock he grabbed his dick only to realize he was bound by the cock cage that Ben put on him. The cock cage was preventing him to jerk off. He was naked in his bed as instructed and all cameras in the room were recording his every move, of course on the other side of the camera was Ben. Rico got up and got dressed for school he wore jeans and the school jersey. He came down stairs and he poured himself a cereal. Rico’s parents are researchers so they were always not around however because of this he enjoys luxuries in life for example his very own car. The doorbell rang he got up and opened it. It was his nightmare, Ben.  
Ben: Good morning slave!  
Rico: Good morning…..master. Did you read my text? Please take it off. I have a game this afternoon I can’t play with that thing on my dick.  
Ben: sure sure I am giving you mercy since you obeyed everything I ask without question up until this point. However after the game you will drive me back here at your house since you have to repay the kindness I granted. Now strip so I can get it off slave!

Rico began to strip. Ben marvelled once again by the jock’s body. It was really toned and had very bulging muscles. Rico’s dick was flaccid and Ben didn’t bother to make it hard since there is a game this afternoon and Ben wanted to see Rico play his best, after all it was a good thing that Rico is MVP it was more rewarding to humiliate someone with high regards of themselves. Ben took off the cock cage playing with the MVP’s cock while doing so.  
Ben: now drive me to school slave.  
Rico: but I can’t be seen with you….master. I if any of my friends sees you with me they might ask questions.  
Ben: well you have to think of something to tell to your friends about me or I will just send them the video then you don’t have to drive me to school.  
Rico: Fine, Lets go. Coach doesn’t like late comers especially when there is a game.  
It was only 10 seconds in the 4th quarter with the score of 67-68 in favor of the Eagles, (school rival). The Fire Tiger MVP Rico dashes though number 5 and counter dribbles to evade the guarding center to finish with a slam dunk it was buzzer beater shot. Fire Tigers Wins the game with the miracle shot of the MVP Rico. Everyone in the crowd was cheering. Tory, Rico’s girlfriend rushes to Rico and gave him a huge kiss. Tory was a red head hottie, she is one of the most beautiful girls in school her popularity was boosted by dating the most popular jock.   
Tory: congratulations MVP! I am so proud of you!   
Rico: thanks did you see what I did. I was on fire!  
Tory: yeah yeah so are we going on a date tonight?

Rico saw Ben in approaching.  
Rico: Maybe some other time you know my teammates when we win the game we hang out and celebrate together with coach.   
Tory: I understand it was afterall your big night spend it well  
Rico: I will see ya!

Tory left Rico and goes to her friends.   
Ben: so Tory how is she? She looks so happy dating the most valuable player in the game.  
Rico: Please leave her out of this.  
Ben: I can’t make promises. So let’s go now!  
Rico: but but my teammates and coach are here.   
Ben: do I look like I care? Make something up fast!

Rico got to his teammates and coach only to reason out that he was feeling very tired and needs to get home he was also behind some homework and coach would not like that so they let Rico go. As soon as Rico and Ben got to Rico’s house, Ben went to Rico’s Bedroom.  
Ben: so I see you placed the cameras in all directions. I will adjust their positions. Strip! And lay on the bed legs spread!  
Rico obeyed he was really sweaty from the game but he just obeyed and laid on his back. He was a bit sore from the game but he wasn’t going to disobey now that Ben was talking about Tory. One of the worst thing he fears was Tory discovering all his unfaithfulness.   
Ben: so did you ever do it with Tory?  
Rico: what do you mean?  
Ben: Did you two have sex already? Dumbass!  
Rico: No we made a promise that we will do it on prom night.  
Ben: Wait so you are telling me you are a virgin?  
Rico: Shut up! You don’t understand we were together for so long.  
Ben: Answer yes or no.  
Rico: Yes, I am a virgin.  
Ben: not even a blowjob?  
Rico: nope I made a promise to her and also I want my first time to be special.  
Ben tied Rico’s arms and legs to the bed posts.  
Ben: so you are telling me that you are saving yourself up for your girlfriend or someone special? Well you better think of me as someone who is special.   
Rico: No! no! no!, please don’t give me a blowjob, please don’t! I have my promise to Tory please.

Ben moves his face towards Rico’s dick and began licking it despite Rico’s protests. Ben started to lick the foreskin while rubbing Rico’s shaft. He also fondled Rico’s balls with the other hand. Rico was now moaning while pleading to Ben. All of Rico’s manhood was getting action.  
Ben: you know you are hot Rico, haha! I bet all the girls in the gym wanted you but here you are in your own bed while a gay guy plays with your cock.  
Rico blushed and can’t believe that his cock was being sucked by a nerdy gay guy but he was helpless. He was tied on his bed and even when he is not bounded he doesn’t have the power to stop what was happening. Ben started to suck the foreskin and soon Rico’s cock was 7inch hard.   
Ben: I see that you can’t fully grow into the 9inch dick I saw in the video without you being very aroused.  
Ben decided to swallow the whole 7inch cock he was now sucking Rico’s cock very fast however Rico’s dick was not growing into the 9inch he boasts.   
Ben: I think I need to pull back your foreskin fully. I want to see your virgin cock.  
Rico: please…don’t!!!! No one has ever seen my full 9inch dick with my foreskin fully pulled back please!

Rico was already losing energy to plead because of the overwhelming sensation of being sucked for the first time and also cause of his exhaustion from the game. Ben decided to spit at the edge of the foreskin to serve as lubricant and with one powerful tug at the base of the foreskin he bares the head of Rico’s cock fully it was so pink and precum spurted out as the head was exposed. Rico’s blushing was really evident now.  
Ben: what? Are you shy? that me your nerdy classmate has finally seen all of your cock Hahaha! I better taste this cock head now.   
Ben suck on the exposed sensitive cock head and Rico’s dick began to grow to a full hard raging 9 inch stick. Rico’s legs began to spread wider and his hips were moving now.  
Ben: I see that you are enjoying this. Your moving your hips for me to suck on your dick more.  
Rico: shut up! This.. is..my first so…   
Ben stopped sucking and slapped Rico in the face.  
Ben: one more time you say rude things to me and I will punish you more.  
Rico: I am sorry.

Ben started sucking again this time with lots of concentration on Rico’s now exposed frenulum. Rico’s body started spasming.  
Ben: Are you cumming?  
Rico: Yes! Yes! Yes! please stop I am cumming!

Ben got a cup and the load started spilling out of the cock slit into the cup. Rico filled the whole cup.   
Ben: now for your punishment for telling me to shut up and also for taking off the cock cage because of your game. You are going to taste and drink your own cum.  
Rico: whaaaat? I can’t please don’t I am not gay like you! I can’t I don’t want to!  
Ben: well you don’t have a choice open your mouth!

Rico didn’t obey; Ben then got out Rico’s phone and searched Tory’s profile.  
Ben: now I can send everything I have from the video to your nude pictures to Tory and even to Mrs. Dayworth I hear that 90 year old dinosaur wants the school’s heartrob too.  
Rico finally surrendered all protest and opened his mouth. Ben smiled and poured half of the semen into Rico’s mouth.  
Ben: don’t swallow it yet gargle it until I tell you to swallow it.  
Rico couldn’t believe what he had done; He is tasting his own seed. It didn’t taste bad at all it tasted salty and slimy but he still feels like gagging it all out.   
Ben: Open your mouth filled with your cum slave!  
Rico opened his mouth then Ben took photo of Rico’s face while he has spunk inside his mouth.  
Ben: now swallow your cum! I want all of it gone when you open again your mouth!  
Rico gulped down all of the cum followed by another batch of his cum from the cup, this goes on 3 times as Ben was carefully rationing Rico’s semen.  
Ben: so what do you feel tasting and eating your own cum? You realized that I made the MVP taste and swallow his own spunk on camera!  
Rico didn’t respond he couldn’t look Ben in the eyes anymore like he was now broken. After filming Rico taking a shower Ben proceed into his bag and emptied the contents.  
Ben: I have new instructions for tomorrow you are not going to take this off unless I tell you to.   
Ben placed a vibrator to Rico’s cock head and taped it securely. The vibrator was then covered by the foreskin. It was a bean shaped vibrator. He then placed the remote and taped it to Rico’s left thigh. He then placed a condom on the cock and taped it securely.  
Ben: my advice for tomorrow wear a thick underwear, now drive me home and don’t bother getting dressed, you are driving in the nude.  
Rico was now in a robot like trance he was just following orders without emotions since he can’t get the fact that It was his first time getting a blowjob thus breaking a promise he kept for almost 2 years with Tory and He tasted his own cum for the first time in his life. He felt like he wasn’t a man anymore. 

End of Part 2

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com


	3. Enslaving Rico Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part of the suffering basketball jock at the hands of a nerd.

@guavapancake

Enslaving Rico chapter 3

This chapter introduces a lot of characters. The story gets a little bit darker too. Place a comment or email me if you really like my story.

Milky Revenge

Rico couldn’t decide what to wear today because for one thing, he neither has thick briefs nor boxers to cover up his condom wrapped dick with a taped vibrator inside. He was not hard because the vibrator wasn’t turned on yet but oh the horrors he was about to face was going to be unbearable. He decided to put on a jock strap and on top of that, a boxer briefs to really hide his humiliating endeavour. Surprisingly Ben texted him earlier that morning to go to school without giving him a ride which was a relief, yesterday was fortunate cause nobody saw them leave the car together. 

Rico got out of his car and was greeted by his friends namely Jake and Casey. Both of them are in the basketball team and they are as straight as a ruler. Jake is a playful guy with a cute face and brunette hair but is dumb as a rock. Casey is a red head matching his jarring temper, he was a big buff guy capable of crushing anyone.   
Trevor together with some other boys approached Rico and his friends in the parking lot. Trevor is the rival player of Rico from Eagle University, he and Rico were sworn enemies since childhood and the tension always builds up because of the fact that Rico always wins and Rico never fails to gloat. 

Trevor: Nice game yesterday Fuckers!   
Jake: how does it feel to lose again what’s the score now 23 wins to nothing?  
Trevor: I am not talking to you idiot, I am speaking to the most stupid of the trio, Rico!  
Rico: Hahaha! Admit it Trevor you can’t beat me or any of your teammates!   
Trevor: Someday I will be the on top and you will beg Rico!!  
Casey: Leave! Or I will make you!  
Trevor seeing that Casey was like the hulk incarnate left the parking lot while leering at Rico.  
The three boys were now walking in the hallway going to their first period class when they saw Ben walking in the opposite direction.  
Jake: Hey! Nerd! Come here! Let’s see what’s in your back pack today!  
Casey: Yeah! Walk fast you faggot!  
Ben stared Rico in the eyes and Rico felt something, the vibrator was coming alive it was churning in his jockstrap, it made him stopped walking and began to touch his crotch trying to obscurely hide the vibrations in his jeans.  
Rico: Son of a…. Waiit guys stop, lets go to class, we are going to be late for first period.  
Jake: What? When did you ever back down from beating up this fag?   
Rico: Just trust me guys you don’t want to be late for Mrs. Dayworth.  
The vibrator was vibrating more now and Rico’s dick was becoming semi hard from it. It was taped in the cock head where he was most sensitive, it was uncomfortable he even squirted some precum.  
Rico: Guys!!! Come on!! Please!   
Casey: Alright, I guess coach will get mad if he knew we were late from his wife’s class.   
Jake: Yeah, is it even legal to be a husband and wife and teach at the same school?  
Rico: It is! Now let us sprint to class!

The vibration was now going to a minimum. Rico now understands that the vibrator was a warning. If ever Ben was harmed by his friends, Ben will turn it on.   
During 2nd period, Tory passed a note to Rico. It wrote “Date Tomorrow Night?”. Rico replied in the letter and wrote “I will check my schedule busy, babe”  
Suddenly Rico felt the vibrator was tuning on again now it was vibrating it feels like the vibrator was groping him over and over again. It was not stopping he was now secretly gasping and he tried lowering his head, his dick was now 7inch hard and throbbing in his jockstrap, he tried to reposition his dick upwards so his boner wasn’t obvious. It was not stopping it kept on going for 30 minutes holding his will not to blow his load. His precum was leaking all over the condom. Ben looked over where Rico was seating and saw that Rico was sweating, his legs were slightly spread apart and his hands were hiding a barely noticeable bulge in front of his crotch.   
Mrs. William: Now what is the value of x? Anyone? Rico please stand up and answer.

Rico whispered: Fuck! Shit! Hmmmm   
Rico: I don’t know the answer Ma’am. I am sorry Mast…  
Rico almost said “master” in front of the whole class. His mind was now slowly turning into mush from the sensations of the vibrator.  
Mrs. William: Pardon, Rico?  
Ben hissed: 8 moron!  
Rico: The answer is 8 Ma’am!  
Mrs. William: Okay, very good take your seat young man. 

Rico looked at Ben with pleading eyes mouthing the words “Please Stop it” Ben gazed into Rico and passed him a note it said “what did your girlfriend say in the letter?” Rico put out his cell phone and tried to text despite the vibrations still pleasing his hard leaking cock. Ben received a text from Rico “She wants to have a date tomorrow night, I declined”   
Ben replied “Go to the date” Rico replied “Okay, Please stop the vibrator” Ben texted back “Enjoy”   
Rico was bomb texting Ben with pleas however Ben ignored every single one and proceeds to listen to the lecture of the teacher.  
Rico eyes widened because now the vibrator was at maximum. He groaned and soon began his climax. Shooting his semen all over the condom, his cock pumped out 6 times of spunk. When Ben saw that Rico orgasm he turned the vibrator to a minimum. Rico received another text from Ben “meet me at the 3rd floor bathroom after this class”   
Before leaving the classroom Rico approached Tory.

Rico: I am free tomorrow night after all, let’s go to the café around 7 I’ll see you there, babe.  
Tory: Nice! I’ll see you there.  
Rico with haste left for the bathroom, when he entered the bathroom Ben was already inside and locked the bathroom.  
Ben: Show me Rico  
Rico: huh?   
Ben: Show me your cock idiot!  
Rico: No Waaay!! Here? In school? Come on Ben! You can’t be serious!  
Ben: Well then I hate to litter the school with these printed pictures.  
Ben showed Rico a picture. It was Rico with an opened mouth full of cum inside and another photo of Rico nude sitting on top of the bench with his legs spread and cock exposed. Rico was now really scared those images was so degrading and it was so clear that no one will even suspect of photo editing.   
Ben: I got lots of these in every angle so no one will ever try to prove them fake. Now show me your cum drench dick slave!  
Rico started unbuttoning his jeans and belt. He dropped it revealing his boxer briefs soaked with sweat. Ben was mesmerized by the scene it was like a porn actor stripping in front of him of course all of this was being recorded by Ben’s trusty camera. Rico dropped down the boxer briefs just up to his knees and only the jockstrap was now covering his manhood.   
Ben: How smart doubling your undergarments. I never thought of that. You truly are a jack of all trades, I mean I had a crush on you as you already knew because of your handsome face and fit body any gay guy would fall for you look at Gary and I didn’t realize you were smart too. Don’t worry all I have for you now is lust and hate.  
Rico: Please don’t make me do this I don’t want to show you what happened when you didn’t turn off the vibrator. Please Ben!   
Ben: Drop the jockstrap!   
Rico closed his eyes and mustered all his will, he tug down his jockstrap. The sight was so arousing. Rico’s dick was hanging down flaccid with the condom filled with cum it was swinging together with Rico’s cock. Through the condom you can see that Rico’s foreskin vibrating because the vibrator was still stimulating Rico and it was a sight to behold because Rico was leaking precum dripping from the tip of the foreskin like a faucet leak adding into the cum filled condom. Ben moved towards Rico and knelt removing the tape and obtaining the condom he tied it up and put a new one on the precum dripping meat in front of him.   
Ben: It’s like changing a wet diaper from a baby hahaha! Now Rico say thank you in front of the camera don’t worry with my editing skills I will delete all your whining.  
Rico: Thhank you….Maaster   
Rico was about to cry but he didn’t, He forces himself to forget everything.   
Ben: now better put on those jeans we are in a school you pervert slave! Get that cock inside your pants!

During 3rd period it started once again the vibrator was at its maximum and soon Rico was cumming secretly once again. After that Rico was ordered once again in the bathroom to change his cum filled condom and to be collected by Ben.   
During the 4th period Ben didn’t turned on the vibrator giving Rico a chance to regain his energy. Rico was ordered to wait in the bathroom and he is to strip everything down except for the condom and vibrator and sit in a cubicle legs spread. As Ben was walking towards the bathroom he was cornered by Casey and Jake. 

Casey: well! well! We can’t seem to find Rico but we will tell him what happen  
Jake: Think fast Ben! 

Ben closed his eyes and Casey threw a punch in his frail stomach causing Ben to instantly lie on the ground face down. Jake and Casey run away fast laughing. Ben stood up and grinned. He entered the bathroom and locks it. He opened the only closed cubicle only to be presented by Rico’s spread legs and flaccid cock his hands were at the back of his head.

Ben: You know Rico when I was about to go here in the 3rd floor bathroom I thought that this was the safest place to change your condom because no one goes here. Even the janitor didn’t mind going to this place but I guess your friends are really good in finding me. Now masturbate in front of me and make yourself cum!   
Rico sensing the bad mood of his master dared not to disobey and started stroking his cock up and down while his legs were spread. Ben touched Rico’s cock slit because it was now exposed and began collecting the precum and spreading it on Rico’s shaft while Rico was stroking.   
Ben: For a little lubricant.

Ben took off the vibrator and turned it on, he positioned it directly at Rico’s frenulum. This made Rico so aroused He began so spasm being the sign of his climax Ben again collected all the semen Rico released. Despite cumming 3 times today Rico manage to fill up the condom generously. Rico was so exhausted from his ordeals that he just sat there legs spread and his cock was starting to soften. His eyes were emotionless. He only masturbates twice or thrice a week and he manages to do it in an afternoon.  
Ben procured a jug, he opened it and poured all three cum filled condoms into the jug. Ben using a spoon stirred the jugs contents. While mixing…

Ben: You know I have put a lot of effort bringing all kinds of stuff to make your life a living hell but it’s worth it. This jug contains your cum and a protein shake concoction. I have here three sports bottles you know what to do smart slave.

Tory was passing by when she saw Rico at the lunch table together with his friends.  
Tory: Hey babe! Don’t forget tomorrow our café date   
Rico: Yeah I won’t forget babe.  
Tory: What are you drinking? Is the milkshake on the menu today?  
Jake: No, Tory this is not a milkshake this is a protein shake!  
Casey: Yeah, Rico was kind enough to share this with us because this will make us win many games.  
Jake: Yeah and kick Trevor’s ass again with this manly protein shake! You’re the best Rico!  
Oh one thing is for sure there is so much man in that shake. Wink wink! 

End of part 3

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com


	4. Enslaving Rico Part 4

@guavapancake

Enslaving Rico chapter 4

Thank you for reading Enslaving Rico it gives me motivation to write with all your emails and responses. I hope you understand this is the start of again another new ordeal for Rico.

Scouted                                                                                         

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon and the gymnasium of Eagle high was lit up with roars of cheer. This is an important game between the two rival schools because this particular game is visited by many basketball scouts; they watch amateur players and give them scholarships in college if they prove skilful enough. Rico was really putting an effort in this game as he is everywhere, he was dominating in score, assists and rebounds his coach was really impressed and also his teammates. Rico’s dream was this exact moment because this scholarship would mean popularity and a secure future ahead of him. Trevor was doing well too he kept in keeping his team alive by his amazing blocks and steals. In a nutshell it was obvious that Rico and Trevor might get a scholarship by one of the scouts. The game ended in a close fight 78-82 in favour of the Fire Tigers. Surely one of the scouts approached Rico after their big win and offered him a once in a lifetime opportunity, he gladly accepted the interview for a scholarship. Another scout was approaching and he was with Trevor.

Scout: This boy was also exceptional. I have to ask you Rico if you are willing to vouch for this kid when I say he is as good as you?

Rico: With all due respect sir, none of the players here can compare to my skills especially the players in the losing team.

Trevor eyes widened with anger, He was being denied of this opportunity by Rico.

Trevor: come on! Rico I am your rival but…

Rico cut him off: but you never once won a game this season.

Trevor was so shocked that the scout he was with left and parted with Rico leaving him behind.

Scout: It’s a shame. We could’ve given him an opportunity too if you had vouch for him.

Rico: Don’t waste your resources on him, I had played with him for a long time and it was no challenge as you witnessed today, my team won.

Scout: well there is always next year maybe he will improve; now the interview is on Saturday we will email you the address, off you go MVP.

Rico: thank you so much, this means so much to me, I will never disappoint you!

Meanwhile Ben saw what happened with the scouts and Rico. He needs to be keen when it comes to Rico after all. He saw from the bench that there is a player left with an angry face. He got down from the bench.

Ben: Hey you! Number 5! Trevor!

Trevor: Why are you calling me for? Nerd?  The games over I don’t want to talk.

Ben: I remember you; you are the sworn enemy of Rico when it comes to basketball.

Trevor: Yeah so? What do you want?

Ben: What happened back there? I mean you are good if your rival is Rico surely a scout must have offered.

Trevor: Look, I didn’t get scouted since Rico didn’t vouch for me. That Asshole! I know we are enemies but I would not do what he did to me to anyone. I can’t believe someone can be so cruel.

Ben then came down and went inside the court.

The Tiger Team celebrated their victory. Coach treated them to a nearby diner.

Coach: Very good game today guys even though it ended tight I have no doubt we can snag the win.

Casey: Yeah coach just trust us we can dish out those eagles any day.

Jake: Rico you lucky dog! You got scouted!!!

Rico: Yeah, I can’t wait to tell Tory about it.

Casey: Where is she anyway why isn’t she at the game?

Rico: She got classes. No worries we got a date tonight.

Jake: Wow Rico everything is going your way hahaha!

Rico suddenly received a text from Ben “Meet me at your home now!” Rico’s face suddenly lost its entire aficionado.

Rico: uhmm.. Coach I got to go home early.

Coach: Why? We are still celebrating our big win

Rico: I have tons of homework to do since I’ve been practicing on my free time, I got behind school work. I also want to impress the scout not only with my skills but also with my grades.

Coach was impressed with how Rico was dedicated and let Rico go. When Rico pulled up his car in the driveway Ben was sitting in the foyer looking displeased. Rico was so scared of him now, he remembered that he made him lie to his friends and tricked them into drinking his cum. Rico got out of the car.

Rico: What do you need me for?..... Master?

Ben: Hmmm you made me wait here slave!

Rico: what!? I can’t control traffic please I don’t mean to upset you… please don’t punish me again.

Rico was really panicking around Ben now mumbling excuses with a soft tone like a puppy.

Ben: What’s done can’t be undone. To spare you the trouble of this never happening again, give me your spare house key, car key and room key.

Rico sacredly handed over the keys and kept silent. Ben opened the door with the keys and as soon as they entered the house.

Ben: Strip! Slave!....Wow you are fresh out of the shower I can smell your shampoo Rico.

Rico just kept quiet while undressing it was like normal now for him to be naked in front of Ben.

Ben: Now go on top of the dinner table and kneel while your hands at the back of your head, you should always remember to put your hands at the back of your head slave I don’t want them dangling at the sides.

Rico obeyed and He looks pathetic kneeling naked in front of Ben, his flaccid cock exposed once again. As he put his arms at the back of his head his biceps bulge so much because of the game. Ben saw it and instantly got turned on by the sight. All of Rico’s muscle was really showing contours. Ben took Rico’s cock and bounded it with a steel cock ring.

Rico: What the hell is that!

Ben stared at him with menacing eyes.

Rico: Sorry! Sorry!... I was surprised master… It’s tight.

Ben: This Rico is a steel cock ring. It will prevent you to cum so say thank you I put it on you. It’s supposed to be tight slave. Now put this leash on too.

Rico: Thank you master.

Ben put his hand on Rico’s chest he felt Rico’s heart pounding so fast.

Ben: hahaha! you are nervous I can sense your fear. You probably wonder why I have lots of free time watching your games and buying all this stuff?

Ben opened his backpack and got out the bean shaped vibrator. He turned it on and pressed it against Rico’s poking cock head.

Rico: aaaahh not that again aaaaah!

Ben: stroke your shaft Rico!

Rico with his right hand stroke the shaft while Ben was stimulating the cock head, Rico’s face was full of pleasure his eyes were closed.

Ben: You see you have a skill in basketball but I have a different skill, I am a freaking genius, Teachers even overlook if I miss a class or homework and my folks are well off I can purchase any toys that I will use just for you.

Rico couldn’t concentrate on the conversation as he was masturbating while a vibrator was pressed against his cock head. Soon Rico got a full 9inch hard on with a very bright pink cock head now fully exposed. Ben taped the vibrator at Rico’s frenulum. Rico soon began to spasm.

Rico: I am gonna cum I am gonna cum aaaaaaahhh!!!

Rico couldn’t believe it; he was cumming but no cum was coming out of his cock slit. His dick was pulsating pumping out nothing.

Rico: Whaats happening I can’t cum!! I can’t Aaah! Aaaahh! I can’t but I can feel my dick blowing up aaaaaaaah!

Rico opened his mouth to gasp for air he was still cumming but he can’t do anything to finish off the feeling of his cock.

Ben: Rico, that’s called a dry orgasm. You really are a fucking virgin!

Ben smiled and laughed while Rico was moaning He stopped stroking his dick but the vibrator kept on making him dry cum. Rico then discerned why that was happening.

Rico: It’s the ring! Please take it out I beg you I want to cum!!!!! It’s making me dry orgasm please!! Take it off my cock.

Ben tugged the leash and Rico got down from the table his hands returned at the back of his head. Rico was moaning endlessly while Ben led him through the front door. Rico stopped.

Rico: No! No! My neighbours they will see me!!

Ben: It’s already night time no one will and if anyone do well bad luck I guess.

Ben tugged the leash and Rico followed like a dog.  Ben put Rico in the passenger seat and blindfolded him. Ben drove off while his slave whimpered and moaned with pleasure.

Rico: Where are we going? Aaaaahhh! Ahhhhh! It’s happening again aaaah!

Rico was dry cumming again and his cock stood up while seated throbbing, his mouth was moaning it was so arousing that Ben reached in, to stroke Rico’s hard erect dick.

Rico: No! No! please stop touching my cock! I can’t bear it!

Ben: You look so hot right now Rico that I have to rub your hard 9inch meat!

Rico’s hips was beginning upwards, Rico was fucking Ben’s hands.

Ben: Who looks so eager now, your body is moving on its own.

Rico: I can’t help it you are rubbing my cock.

The vibrator was really making him so horny and making Rico’s dick very hard.  Ben stopped the car and got out. He opened the passenger seat to get Rico out by pulling the leash. Rico was forced to follow still his hands was at the back of his head and his dick was erect and stood up. Ben lead Rico into a room cause Rico was still blindfolded. Rico’s moans were getting louder.

Ben positioned Rico and took the blindfold off.

Rico couldn’t believe what he saw, His eyes were so shocked, his mind froze he couldn’t moan anymore and his hands automatically covered his groin.

He was standing in the middle of the empty Eagles Gymnasium with a steel table at the center of the basketball court and sitting on top of the table was Trevor.

Trevor: Holy Shit! Rico? I never thought you are like this? I can’t believe it so much that I have to see it from my own eyes!

Ben: I told you Trevor, Rico is my slave. He will do anything I tell him.

Rico was still speechless he just stared at Trevor with astonishment in his eyes.

Trevor: Hahaha! The mighty Rico now stands here with a leash on and what seems to be a full erection! Hahaha!

Ben: How do you like my surprise? You must feel nostalgic Rico this is where you beat Trevor and his team.

Trevor stood up and took a closer look at the dazed naked Rico in front of him.

End of part 4

I want to hear from you,

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Enslaving Rico Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basketball jock falls deeper into slavery. The dark story continues.

@guavapancake

This is an intense chapter. Enjoy and please leave a comment or email me if you like my story so far. I want to make my stories leave a mark in your imagination.

No Escape

Rico can’t believe he is standing naked with a 9inch boner in front of his enemy at the basketball court he played in a few hours ago. Rico covered his manhood as much as his hands can cover but his hands were not enough to fully cover his throbbing meat.

Rico: I thought you said you wouldn’t let anyone know as long as I do as you say!

Ben: Considering the fact that I hate you and also you destroyed someone else’s dreams I have to make an exception.

Rico: But he is as much of an Ass as I am!

Ben: Enough to crush his dreams? Now that’s cruelty. You know well enough how I can crush yours too Rico.

Rico: I am outa here! Goodbye!

Ben: I wouldn’t be too sure of that. I hate to send everything to the scouts. Your dream of Basketball College might end before it can even begin.

Rico: You wouldn’t you hypocrite! You say I crush his dreams when you threaten mine?

Ben: I am not a hypocrite, I am evil as you are and much more, in fact dumbass I threaten you every day. NOW PUT BACK YOUR HANDS AT THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD OR I SWEAR, TREVOR WOULD NOT BE THE ONLY ONE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS SLAVE!!!

Rico sighed and closed his eyes and did what Ben said. Exposing his cock in the process, his cock was still a throbbing 9inch boner with the steel cock ring tightly secured at the base of Rico’s balls and shaft. The vibrator was still at his frenulum stimulating his cock endlessly. His dick was not leaking precum because of the cock ring clinging tightly at the base of his shaft and balls.

Trevor: Is that a cock ring? Hahahaha! I couldn’t believe this, such a pervert!! It suites you Asshole! And is that a vibrator Hahaha! Rico you look so gay right now.

Ben: Rico go on top of the table and sit down legs spread! Jerk your dick like you did at your bedroom when you are alone. Remind me how many times a week do you do it?

Rico fell silent and took his position at the table, he spread his legs wide for everyone to see and while his hand was stroking his shaft up and down, he was eyeing Trevor. Trevor was smirking. Rico notices that he was still in his basketball uniform.

Ben: Answer me Slave!

Rico: Twice a week…master.

Ben: That’s a bit few for a horny stud like you. Lie on your back slave and keep stroking your cock.

Ben took each arm and constrained each with chains and tied it securely to each legs of the table. Rico couldn’t move his hands now. Ben took the remote of the vibrator and powered it up at maximum. Rico was moaning now his eyes closed while Trevor watch his rival masturbating while a vibrator pleasures his cock.

Rico: Stop! I am cumming! I want blow my load!!

Ben instantaneously unlocks the steel cock ring and took off the vibrator and aimed Rico’s cock at his 8pack abs. Rico shouted because the pressure in his cock was suddenly released. His cock burst with cum and it all fell to his stomach. He squirted was so much cum that it started spilling from Rico’s abdomen to the surface of the table. His cock spurt 7 powerful times and then ended with a stream of cum leaking through his cock slit. He was now covered in his own cum. Rico couldn’t look at Trevor anymore after everyone witnessed his orgasm.

Trevor: Hahaha! That was humiliating! I saw you blow your spunk eww!

Ben and Trevor exchange looks and Trevor began stripping his basketball shorts and jockstrap.

Trevor: When Ben approached me after the game and showed me a video of you jerking off the camera I can’t believe it. The star player of Fire Tiger blowing his load to some stranger in the internet was too much I want to get it on the fun. So as a gift from me smell my jockstrap Rico. I didn’t showered so I bet it must be really soiled.

Rico: What the Fuck! I don’t want to smell…

Rico was cut off because Trevor already stuffed the jockstrap inside Rico’s open mouth while the part where the dick hangs was at Rico’s nose. Rico wanted to escape but the chains was strong also the table is made of steel it was heavy enough to withstand his protests.

Ben: Behave yourself or I will get more people in here! Do you want me to get Casey and Jake too? I bet they have quarrels with a Jackass like you.

Rico stopped moving and lied there smelling Trevor’s jockstrap. He was angry at Trevor but couldn’t do anything. He tasted the jockstrap it was salty and smells like sweat. It was disgusting.

Trevor: I wasn’t even going to do this to you but Ben convinced me he said that you fucked up my life so I should return the favor.

Trevor showed his cock to Rico. It was not that lengthy but it was huge girth wise. It was like beer cans, it was a 7inch uncut cock already hard and standing up. Around the head you can see cock cheese evidently it was a dirty cock. Rico’s face was disgusted by the looks of Trevor’s cock.

Trevor: Told you I haven’t showered. Now you are going to clean my cock!

Rico look was in panic he nudges to try to break free. Ben took out the filthy jockstrap in Rico’s mouth. As soon as Ben did this Rico knew what was going to happen.

Rico: No! I will not do that I won’t!

Ben: If you don’t do it I would gladly send all videos to the scout and even to your parents. What would your dad think?

Rico was now partly teary.

Rico: I can’t! I don’t want to, anything but that I don’t want his dirty cock in my mouth please!

Ben got Rico’s phone and dialled the number named “dad”

This made Rico’s face fell in horror. He thought that Ben wouldn’t do it but when Ben put it on loud speaker mode and he heard the ringing sound He jolted and shouted.

Rico: wait don’t call him!!! I will do it!

Trevor: I can’t hear you? What will you do?

Rico: I will suck it!

Trevor: What will you be sucking? Haha!

Rico: Please don’t make me say it!

Ben: Say it! I hear the ringing I think your dad is going to answer soon.

Rico: I will suck your dick Trevor!!

Ben cut off the call. And typed something in the phone and showed it to Rico.

Ben: now say all of this to Trevor. Say it clear and make it sound convincing.

Rico hesitated for a second but surrendered.

Rico: Please I want to suck your cock Trevor….I want to taste your dick inside my mouth.

Rico was so embarrassed his cock was now soft.  Trevor smeared some of Rico’s cum in his hard cock and sat on Rico’s chest not minding if he was heavy for Rico. He aimed his cock onto Rico’s lips. As soon as he saw Rico’s lips parted he pushed his cock inside Rico’s mouth. Rico was not moving he just opened his mouth and let Trevor’s cock inside.

Rico couldn’t accept what was happening. He couldn’t even imagine nor dream that he was sucking Trevor’s cock or even anyone’s cock for that matter. He was straight and this was clearly so gay and so disgusting. He felt the stiffness of Trevor’s meat, his cock cheese and what seems to taste like precum. He wanted to spit it out but he knows what will happen if he does that he just lie down there confused of what was happening.

Ben: now Rico I will teach you how to suck a dick. Get your tongue moving and lick the sides of Trevor’s cock head, try circling it repeatedly. Move your head and suck and swallow all the juices and also clean the cock dirt using your tongue.

Rico followed the instruction and soon Trevor was moaning with pleasure. Rico moved his tongue and licked the sides of the cock head tasting the filth and his own cum. He wanted to gag but the 7inch dick was inside his mouth.  Rico was now swallowing in and out Trevor’s cock it was a full on blowjob.

Trevor: Hahaha go slow Rico. Wow! Who would knew that my rival is now sucking my cock I don’t even care that we lost the game. Keep sucking my dick! aaaaah aaah! Fuck! Your mouth is so warm hmmm.

Ben laughed when Rico sometimes spit Trevor’s cock accidently or when Rico gagged while trying to deep throat the throbbing meat. Ben secretly took a photo of Rico’s first blowjob session. It was like porn a handsome jock was sucking a huge dick while his hands was bounded.

After 15 minutes of Rico sucking, Trevor stopped Rico’s head and mouth.

Trevor: Keep your mouth open slut!!! I am going to fuck your mouth get ready.

Rico didn’t fight back since he was now very exhausted and his lips was so red from all the sucking, also Trevor’s dick was huge.

While Trevor was humping his dick inside Rico’s mouth. Rico closed his eyes all the while he was thinking that this was his lowest. He tasted another man’s dick he even begged for it. He was so helpless and tired he just lie down there while some dirty dick is fucking in and out of his mouth. Trevor sometimes hit the back of Rico’s throat which made Rico teary. Suddenly he felt that Trevor’s dick is pulsing, he spit the dick out of his mouth quickly.

Rico: No! please don’t make me swallow!!!! Don’t make me taste please Trevor!!

Trevor just laughed and got Rico’s mouth to open and jammed his dick inside. He began to moan.

Trevor: Open your eyes Rico! I want to see your reaction while I cum inside your mouth!

Rico opened his eyes and then he felt it, Trevor’s 7inch hard cock was pulsating, flowing with cum inside his mouth. Rico cried a tear. He now tasted another man’s seed and it was from his much hated person in the world.

Trevor: aaah aaaah aaah! Take that slut! Taste my man seed!!

Trevor pulled his dick out and unloads some cum at Rico’s face. It covered almost all of Rico’s handsome features and it even got to his blonde hair. Ben took a photo of Rico’s cum drenched face.

Ben was so aroused He just watched two handsome jocks having oral sex in front of him. Rico’s face was so hot; his handsome face was covered in spunk.

Ben: Open your mouth and show it to Trevor.

Rico opened his mouth and it was filled with white cum.

Trevor: ughhh! Disgusting dude! Now swallow it all!

Rico closed his mouth and drank the cum inside his mouth. Ben released the right arm of Rico.

Ben: Now scoop up your cum and eat it, show it to Trevor!

Trevor: Holy Shit he is doing it!!! Rico is eating his own cum!!! Ewww! It’s making me sick man.

Rico didn’t budge he just scooped up his cum at his abdomen and face and ate it.

Ben: You see Rico, I don’t want to be the guy who you blow. I want your first blow job to be memorable and be so humiliating that you won’t ever think nor dream about crossing me again!

Trevor was panting from cumming but his dick was still hard.

Ben: We are not done yet Rico!

Trevor: Yeah next is that virgin ass of yours!

Rico’s eyes widened. His face full of terror.

Rico: No! I can’t please don’t do this to me!! I don’t want to get fucked!

Trevor already putting a condom on.

Trevor: Don’t worry I will go slow on you. I did this to my girlfriend once hahaha! I told you I was going to fuck you didn’t I?

Ben took some cum at the surface of the table and spread it to Rico’s hole. After that he gave Trevor a bottle of lubricant and hold Rico’s feet up to open up his hole.

Rico: Please! Please! I won’t do any harm to both of you ever again I swear just don’t do this to me!

Ben: I don’t understand you already suck a dick! Now if you don’t let us to this I wonder who in your contacts should I invite over here!

Just as Ben was threatening Rico. Rico’s phone started to vibrate. Tory was calling. Ben showed the phone to Rico. Rico was so terrified.

Trevor: Is that Tory Carroline?

Ben: Yeah Rico’s girlfriend, you know her?

Trevor: I know that when she finds this out she will freak out! Right Rico?

Rico: Please don’t answer her call! I will do it I will let Trevor do it just leave her alone!

Ben answered the call and Rico fell dead silent.

End of part 5

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Enslaving Rico Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basketball jock in the hands of another jock. The story gets more darker in this chapter.

@guavapancake

Thank you for all the emails and suggestions. I really enjoyed reading them and by the looks of it, I can say that there is a Ben inside some of us. Please email me if you like my story, it keeps me motivated. Enjoy!

The Other Way Around

Ben answered the phone. Rico didn’t say a word. Trevor was also surprised and couldn’t say anything. Ben put the phone on loud speaker mode so Rico and Trevor can hear Tory.

Tory: Rico!! Are you there? Hello?...Hello?

Ben: I am sorry Tory, this is Ben speaking.

Tory: Ben?! Why do you have Rico’s phone?

Ben: Well you see Rico is failing in class and He begged me to tutor him.

Tory: Really?! Then why did he say he was free tonight? We had plans. Can I speak with him?

Ben: I wished he can speak to you; I hate to speak in behalf of Rico but he is in the bathroom right now. Can you leave a message?

Tory: Well, please tell him I understand but I want to talk to him. Thank you Ben.

Ben: You’re welcome.

Ben hung up the phone. All this time while speaking with Tory, Ben was looking straight into Rico’s eyes.

Ben: Now Rico should I tell Tory the truth? I can always call her or even better video call.

Rico couldn’t object anymore since he is very exhausted physically and emotionally. He just wants to go home and do normal stuff. He doesn’t want to imagine nor think what would happen if Ben revealed everything to Tory and also He thought that if Ben got Trevor to do this to him, surely He wouldn’t back down into dragging Tory into this mess. Whatever the outcome is one thing is for sure He is screwed.

Rico left Ben’s gazed: no don’t do that, I will submit just leave her alone.

Trevor: Ask for it Rico!

Rico: huh? The Hell…. I don’t know how!

Ben wrote something in the phone and showed it to Rico. Rico read it and his face was in disgust.

Ben: Here this is what I want to hear, slave!

Rico: Please… Trevor…Fuck me with your dick, make me your slut… I need your cock in me…

Rico was so red he was so embarrassed of what he just said he closed his eyes waiting for Trevor’s response.

Trevor: I want you to shout it! I didn’t hear you Rico.

Rico just wanted all of this to be over soon so he just did what he was asked. Protesting was pointless and would certainly make the situation worst. He sighed with surrender.

Rico: PLEASE FUCK ME TREVOR!

Trevor: Hahahaha! Alright!

Trevor stripped off his basketball uniform. He ripped up a condom and put it on his dick. His dick was really huge girth wise; it was about 6 inches in girth. The condom was so stretch out because of the beer can size cock. He poured a large amount of lubricant and spread it in his cock. He then poured some around Rico’s hole. Rico clenched as he felt the lubricant on his rim.

Ben was in awe when he saw Trevor completely naked. Trevor was also a looker with his wild brunette hair brushed upwards and his angular face makes him look like a jock model. His body was slim but very toned with muscles complete with abs he was a hot jock.

Ben released Rico’s arms and pulled his leash. Rico was forced to move out of the table.

Ben: Trevor go lie down at the table.

Trevor lied on his back with his hard dick sticking out pointing upwards. Rico eyes widened as he realized what Ben was thinking.

Rico: Oh no!!! no!! I can’t do that!! I don’t know how!!!

Trevor soon understands it too.

Trevor: Hahaha! Rico you are going to do it cowboy style. Fuck! my girlfriend never even did this to me hahaha you are a slut Rico hahaha.

Ben pulled the chain so that Rico was forced to walk towards Trevor. Rico got on top of Trevor and aimed his asshole at the throbbing cock. Rico was going to ride Trevor’s cock.

Rico: I can’t Trevor your dick is huge I can’t!

Trevor: Just do it slut!

Rico slowly lowered himself towards Trevor’s meat. The tip of Trevor’s cock pierced his hole, Rico gasped and slowly continued to lower himself, the cock head was now slowly entering him he clenched his teeth because of the big intrusion. Then Ben squirted a large amount of lube at Rico’s hole and Trevor’s huge dick. This made Rico slide faster into Trevor’s dick.

Rico: Aaaaaaah it hurts aaaaaah! I can’t go on!  My hole is stretching aaaahh FUCK!

Rico’s eyes were closed and his face look hurt. Trevor’s dick was now half way through.

Trevor: Wow Rico it’s so warm inside and tight my dick almost bending.

Ben was so turned on by the sight, Rico spread legs and sitting on Trevor’s dick while Rico’s cock was flaccid but exposed to Trevor. Ben put his hands on Rico’s shoulder and suddenly pushed Rico downward with all his strength.

Rico: FUUUCKK AAAAHHH SHIIIT!!!!!

Trevor: FUCKK that felt good! It’s so hot inside!

Rico was now fully impaled onto Trevor’s dick. He screamed in pain and lost all strength and fell down, his face at Trevor’s chest he was cursing through his teeth while Trevor laughs. He never realized how hard Trevor’s chest were and felt bad thinking about that he was not a fag why is he feeling up this pricks’ chest!

Ben pushed Rico upright again and he was surprised of what he saw. Trevor saw it too. Rico’s cock was 9inch hard foreskin pulled back and spewing precum all over Trevor’s abs. Trevor’s dick apparently hit Rico’s prostate and it was giving him so much pleasure. Rico was so confused he didn’t like it but his body was so hot, his cock was so hard and it was a different kind of feeling.

Trevor: Shit Rico you like riding cock so much? I didn’t know you were a closeted gay!

Rico: Shut up! Shithead!

Trevor: Say what you want I am not the one with a boner having his hole filled.

Trevor’s dick was still inside him and it was so painful but his cock was hard. Rico was so dazed of what was happening he don’t know why his body was responding this way.

Ben: Move up and down, fuck yourself using Trevor’s dick!

Trevor moved his hand on the back of his head, he really was enjoying this. Rico tried moving upwards and Trevor’s dick slid off making him again ache in pain he closed his eyes and move upward then downward forcing Trevor’s cock to slide in and out of his hole. Trevor was moaning now. Rico was beginning to feel pleasure because of the stimulation of his prostate. His cock was leaking precum and he was so embarrassed by it. Ben suddenly touch Rico’s dick and began examining it. When Rico is moving downward impaling himself, his cock would throb and blow precum almost like a pump. Trevor’s abs was so wet now it was like a bucket of water was splashed all over him.

Trevor was feeling so good since this was Rico’s first time, the fucking was very slow and very very tight it was like a vacuum stroking his cock over and over again. After a while Rico’s pace started going faster naturally. Rico was hitting the base of Trevor’s dick now. His hole was beginning to expand.

Rico was now full fucking himself on Trevor’s meat. He was so humiliated, He never thought that his first time having sex was with his enemy and he himself was the one who is riding a dick. He was not fucked by anyone but he himself agreed to impale his hole on his rival’s dick.

After a while of Rico riding Trevor’s dick. Trevor pushed Rico and Rico easily dropped on the table.

Trevor knelt down on top of the table and aimed his dick and began fucking Rico’s hole. Rico was now again in a state where there is no emotion in his eyes he looked away while Trevor kept pounding him with his cock. He thought that his first time having sex, he was going to fuck Tory but now it was the other way around, he was the one being fucked. Rico was moaning in pain his legs were spread and his cock was still spewing precum, all for Ben and Trevor to see. Trevor scooped some precum off his abs and fed it to Rico. Rico willingly licked the precum off of Trevor’s hands. Trevor was mercilessly hammering his dick inside Rico like a dog in heat.

Trevor: Ahhh aaahh! Now who is the better between the two of us! Who! You asshole!

Rico didn’t reply his eyes were looking at the sides with no emotions. He can’t look at Trevor, He can’t look at the person fucking him. It was too much.

Trevor: Answer me!!!!

Rico: Aaaah aaaaah! You! You are the better one! Aaaah aaaaaah!

Trevor: Look me in the eyes while I fuck you!

Rico opened his eyes and met Trevor’s eyes and he accidentally shed a tear because of the pain. Taking a huge cock was really a leap for Rico since he was a virgin after all. He felt so degraded He was looking at Trevor while being fucked. Trevor’s eyes was fierce he was moaning with pleasure and grinning.

Trevor: Now who is crying slut! You know how many times you beat me at games and humiliated me? Now take it all! take my cock!!

Trevor’s dick was now going so fast fucking the tight hole. Ben was watching all of this and he was so aroused.

Rico suddenly started feeling a lot of pleasure, Trevor was hitting his prostate so many times it was a new feeling it was so good that he was trying hard not to cum. But he was feeling it and then Trevor finally knew where Rico’s spot was because every time he plunged there Rico’s dick would throb and released a new bead of thick precum. Trevor concentrated on that spot and soon Rico’s face was becoming redder and his eyes were now closed. Rico was moaning with pleasure.

Rico: FUCK TREVOR not there!!!!! I can’t hold it if you fuck me there aaahhhh!

Trevor: Where?...... Here!!! Hahahaha!

Trevor kept on shoving his hard dick in the spot. Rico couldn’t bear it his cock was so so turned on. He moved his hands into his face to cover his embarrassment and tears. His cock then began cumming even if it wasn’t being rubbed. Ben and Trevor began lauging at Rico. Rico’s cock was throbbing while spewing semen all over himself. His cock blew 8 times while moaning in each release.

Rico: Please don’t look at my cock cumming please! Aaaaah!

Trevor: Hahaha! You came while being fucked in the ass dude hahaha! You are a pervert! I will never see you as a rival anymore hahaha!

Rico was so shamed he was being fucked and he blew his load. It looks like his body was enjoying being fucked.

Trevor after what seems to take forever finally reached his limit. With a powerful final thrust of his 7inch beer can cock inside Rico. He closed his eyes.

Trevor: I am cumming!! Aaaaahhh take it all Bitch!!

Rico felt Trevor’s dick throbbing inside of him releasing spunk into the condom. Trevor was moaning so hard. Ben looked so please, He looked at Trevor while cumming and he was so cute. However He felt a jab of pain in his cold heart. It wasn’t pity, was it jealousy? He quickly dismissed the idea and concentrated on the sexy porn in front of him.

Trevor quickly pulled out his dick. Making Rico scream in pain of the sudden release.

Ben: Spread your legs and show us your hole Rico.

Rico spread his legs and using his hands he spread his ass cheeks to expose his hole.

Ben whistled: Wow! now that looks like a hole which was fucked all night.

Rico’s hole was very pink and it was gaping open with lots of ass juices and lube coming out. It was obviously sore from all the hammering of Trevor’s dick. Ben took a photo while Rico’s hole was exposed. Rico was so red he was so embarrassed showing them his hole.

Trevor: Take my jockstrap again Rico!

Rico was now so exhausted physically and mentally to protest. He picked up Trevor’s jockstrap.

Trevor: Now lick the part where my dick juices are.

Rico licked it over and over again tasting the saltiness and smelling the dirty jockstrap. Trevor took the condom out of his cock carefully and gave it to Ben. Ben took it and felt it. The condom was so filled with cum that it seems it would spill out if not correctly handled. Trevor began to dress up.

Ben: Hahaha! your cum is still warm Trevor.

Trevor: Fresh out of the meat!

Ben then took something out of his pocket. It was a transparent straw and he put it in the condom and gave it to Rico.

Rico knows what is being asked of him already he began to sip from the straw.

Ben: Slowly! I want to see the cum flowing from the straw.

Trevor: HOLY SHIT that is disgusting!!!!!! I can see the cum flowing and….. ughhh!!

Trevor ran at the side of the court and began gagging. The image of Rico consuming his cum makes him sick and from a straw. It was okay when Rico was giving him a blowjob but this was something else he can see the condom being emptied up.

Trevor: My girlfriend wasn’t even willing to swallow my load but you Rico you are sipping it like food. That’s my fucking spunk slut!!

Ben: Rico look at the camera while drinking!

Ben: Is Trevor’s cum still warm?

Rico: Yes it is….master.

Ben again took his phone and typed something and showed it to Rico. Rico’s eyes was now distant it was hollow.

Ben: Now say it to Trevor.

Rico: Thank you for fucking my virgin ass Trevor. I am sorry for being such a jerk. I really want to suck your dick again and also this cum filled condom is so fresh that it’s still warm inside my mouth I really enjoyed drinking it.

Trevor: Hahaha! you are welcome Rico! And keep that jockstrap as a reminder!

End of part 6

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 

 


	7. Enslaving Rico Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues! After the humiliating night at the hands of Rico's rival.

@guavapancake

I have got to write the next chapter because many people loved the series, really thank you all, your response was an inspiration. This chapter marks the start of another fun slave day for Rico and for a new one too.

Too Hot Two Slave

Rico woke up in his bed. His whole body was aching which proves the events yesterday was very real. His hole was especially stinging he couldn’t move much. He looked at the time and he was late for the first period he didn’t bother rushing he might as well just go to the second period. He suddenly got chills BEN! Might’ve texted him to drive him to school! He frantically searched for his phone. He found it and surprisingly there were no messages from Ben but a lot of messages from Tory. He basically stood her up. He got dress for school. He wore a cargo pants with a shirt and jersey jacket. He wants his garments to be loose since his body was very sore. He got down to eat breakfast he was surprised to see his parents home.

Dad: Rico?! Why aren’t you in school?

Rico: Hey Dad Hey Mom, I woke up late but I am still going to school.

Mom: Have some breakfast first I made pancakes.

Rico: Why didn’t you told me you were going home.

Mom: Well we were going to surprise you after school.

Rico:  Oh okay, See you later I am already late.

Rico left while grabbing some pancakes and ate while driving to school. He thought it’s going to get harder now that his parents are a home.

Casey: Hey there Nerd! Come here!

Jake: Making us chase after you eh like that faggot!

Casey and Jake were chasing Ben at the parking lot. Ben was of course no match for the two basketball jocks they soon caught up with him and tackled him down tossing down Ben’s bag and its contents on the asphalt.

Rico was now parked at the school’s lot and He saw Jake and Casey were pinning down someone. His heart almost stopped when he saw who it was, Ben!

Rico: those fucking idiots! I told them to leave him alone! I am gonna get screwed up again.

Rico dashes forward and pushed Casey off on top of Ben. Casey tumbled on the ground.

Casey: Hey dude why did you that? I was beginning to have some fun here with four-eyes.

Jake: Yeah, where the hell are you? This past few days feels like you’re distant, man!

Rico: Leave Ben alone guys! I told you that!!

Casey: What? Why? You were the one who always starts teasing this nerd!

Rico: Yeah and now I want it to stop!

Jake: What gives?

Rico: Ahmmmm…..His my tutor! Okay!

Casey: What? I know he is the top of class but you aren’t that dumb Rico.

Rico: Well Casey let me ask you this who was scouted yesterday?

Casey: You are of course; you are the best player here.

Rico: Yeah the best at basketball but how about my grades?

Jake: I suppose you have a point.

Rico: So please leave now!

Jake and Casey both left the parking lot with confused look in their faces and entered the school while Rico was in panic getting all the things that was tossed outside Ben’s bag and putting it all back and then wiping off some dirt off the bag. Rico held up his hand and helped Ben to stand up. He brushes off some dirt off of Ben’s clothes.

Rico: I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry I don’t know what to do please don’t be mad at me!

Ben just stared at Rico with no emotion. He picked up his glasses which now has a crack at the left lens. Rico saw that it was broken and began to frantically apologize again.

Rico: Shit! I will replace that I promise please I am sorry! I would talk to them again so please don’t punish me please don’t call Trevor please don’t!

Ben just grabbed his bag from Rico and walked away. Rico saw that Ben’s eyes were emotionless. It was like he was in a trance and then it hit him. Rico knew what Ben was feeling. He was feeling it too yesterday, the detachment, the feeling of just wanting something so bad to be over, of wanting to go home and walk away. The state of being blank. He started to realize that all this years when they did something bad to Ben, Ben will automatically go into that state that’s why he never cried nor complained he just took all the beatings silently.

Some students saw what happened in the parking lot and like any typical school, rumours spread like herpes. Rico was being praised. Rumours spread that Rico was now a hero. He stopped Casey and Jake into bullying Ben. Rico was according to some “a changed man”. Now his popularity is growing more than ever.

Tory saw Rico walking towards the lockers. She rushes forward and confronted him.

Rico: Tory?!....... I am sorry! I didn’t show up last night!

Tory: I don’t care! I heard what you did! I was surprised how can you do that?

Rico: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU HEAR?! I CAN EXPLAIN!

Rico was so terrified; does Tory know what happened yesterday? Ben couldn’t have told her, He promised to leave Tory alone.

Tory: Yeah you stop the bullying you big hero you!! You changed!! Some girls are saying they will snatch you up the minute we aren’t together which will never happen right?

Rico with a sigh of relief: Oh yeah sure right.

Tory: Why didn’t you tell me Ben was your tutor, I hear, his gay and stuff.

Rico: Ahmmm it was really in the spur of the moment I was uhmm desperate since it’s the middle of the year already, no one would agree to tutor me especially with my training my vacant time will only be at night.

Tory: Well I guess so but it’s okay as long as he is helping you. He is the top of the class and I heard rumours that he is a genius.

Rico: Yeah yeah sure lets go to class.

After the last class Rico got a text from an unknown number. “Meet me outside at the parking lot!” Rico replied “who is this?” The number replied “It’s me Trevor!” Rico felt sick upon reading the text he remembered all the fucking yesterday.

Rico: I got to go home early Tory…. sorry, My folks are at home so.

Tory: Really? Wow it’s so strange that your parents are at home okay I understand just promise me when you are free we will hang out I miss you so much.

Rico: Yeah I will make it up to you. See ya!

Rico went to the school parking lot at the corner where few people go. Trevor was standing in front of his car. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. He also has a cap on with his school seal printed on it.

Rico: What do you want?

Trevor: hahaha! Still as smug as ever. Hop in we are going for a ride! Not the riding kind you did yesterday though.

Rico got into the passenger sit. He was so nervous of what Trevor has in store for him.

Trevor: I really want to experience driving while a slut gives me a blowjob.

Rico: No way!!! I did what you ask yesterday so give me a fucking break!

Trevor: Hahaha! acting all high and mighty won’t get you anywhere besides you already seen and tasted my cock. You even said you wanted to taste it again.

Rico: I was forced to say that!

Trevor was already unzipping his jeans exposing his huge bulge. Rico was so scared he might be seen giving Trevor a blowjob since the windows aren’t tinted.  Trevor got his hands at the back of Rico’s head pulling him downward to his bulge when Rico’s cellphone rang. Trevor stopped. Rico looked at who was calling him.

Rico: It’s Ben!

Rico answered the call immediately.

Ben: Where fuck are you?!

Rico: I am in Trevor’s car at the parking lot….master.

Ben: Why are you there? Just stay put and I will go there slave!

Ben hung up and Rico got so scared Ben sounded annoyed.

Rico: He said we should stay here, he is coming here.

Trevor: Tsk that nerd! Okay.

Ben was now approaching the car. He got in the backseat.

Ben: Drive at the river by the park!

Trevor drove off it was where he was going anyway for his blowjob road trip.

Ben: I was not informed by this meeting.

Trevor: It was a surprise you know.

Ben: I see I was really surprised.

Rico was silent he didn’t want to again make things worst by talking back.

Ben: Tell me slave how did you came up here in Trevor’s car.

Rico: He texted me. I thought it was you. But it was Trevor. He told me to come here inside his car.

Ben: Hmmm so if every person texted you and assumed it was me you would obey them?

Rico: I don’t know…

Ben: Idiot! you shouldn’t trust a text message from unknown number. You should know that by now trusting a stranger is not a wise decision. It could’ve been someone posing as me or Trevor.

Rico: I am sorry!....please don’t make me do it.

Ben: Do what?

Rico: suck Trevor’s dick while he drives the car.

Ben: who told you to do that?

Rico: Trevor…..

Ben: You will not do it!!!

Trevor: What?!

Ben: Stop the car! You and I will talk. Stay in the car slave!

Trevor and Ben got out of the car and walked down at the river where no one would see them. Rico obediently stayed inside the car nervous on what’s going to happen. He couldn’t see the Trevor and Ben through the slopes.

Trevor: What the fuck! Why did you do that? I want Rico to suck me off again!

Ben: Trevor you failed to see who the master is and who the slave here is.

Trevor: We are the master! Rico is the slave!

Ben: NO! I AM THE MASTER AND YOU TWO ARE THE SLAVE!

Ben then got his phone and played the video it was Trevor fucking Rico but Rico’s face was blurred and only Trevor’s face was fully seen.

Ben: I wonder what will happen if everyone see this and recognize your face gay fucking someone.

Trevor’s face was pale. He was being played by this nerd like Rico!

Trevor: You fucking faggot! You said you will not film my face only Rico’s face will be seen!!!

Ben: As I have said earlier don’t trust strangers. I do not want you telling other people of me and Rico so I took a little assurance video if ever you snitch me out.

Trevor was going to punch Ben when Ben hit send on the phone. Trevor stopped and panicked.

Trevor: Who did you sent it to? WHO!!!??? FUCK??!!!

Ben: I won’t tell but the next one would be your sister.

Trevor froze for a moment. His eyes looked confused and then his face sank into defeat.

Trevor: Alright! I won’t bother Rico again!

Ben: Now that is settled, Strip!

Trevor: FUCK!? SHIT!

Trevor realizes he was now inside the hell hole Rico was in. He couldn’t disobey he loves his sister so much it would scar his sister if she saw the disgraceful video.

Trevor did as he is told and began to strip first his jeans then his polo. He pulled down his boxers and covered his soft dick with his hands. Trevor’s body was so toned. He has a body of a swimmer slender but very muscular.

Ben: Leave the cap on it looks good and remove your hands!

Trevor removed his hands exposing his cock. His cock was huge even when soft his foreskin covered most of his cock head. It was a 4inch soft dick the girth was really huge.

Ben: Your cock is very different from Rico, Rico is more lengthy and slender while yours is fat.

Trevor: What now?

Ben took Trevor’s jeans and took his wallet and keys. He took Trevor’s ID and taped in on Trevor’s thigh.

Trevor: What the hell…

Ben: Put your hands at the back of your head!

As soon as Trevor did it Ben took a huge amount of photos of him with his ID and driver’s license taped on each side of his thigh.

Ben: now pull back your foreskin! Expose your cock head!

Trevor pulled back his skin, It easily slid off exposing the cock head unlike Rico’s foreskin which was tight. Trevor’s cock head was huge but not as pink compared to Rico’s.

Ben: Wow, Rico might have been in so much pain fucking himself with your cock.

Trevor: Fuck if I know!

Ben: Hahaha you know Trevor soon you will lose that attitude, Look at what happened to Rico he fears me so much.

Trevor: Well he got a reason to.

Ben: Now you wouldn’t cross me again this nude pictures contain your ID you can’t deny that this photos are real besides I got a video of you and pictures, now you and Rico are mine. Dress up!

Trevor dressed up his face was filled with anguish and loss. He just posted nude in front of a gay guy. He didn’t care for nudity if it was with girls but he felt angry posing for a gay dude.

Trevor and Ben finally got inside the car. Rico was sitting still.

Ben: Now Trevor what do you have to say.

Trevor: I am sorry Rico ahmmm Ben is your master. I am not your master.

Ben: Yes Rico you are mine!

Rico was surprised. Trevor’s face was pale and his clothes have some grass on them he wondered what happened.

Trevor was thinking in the backseat how stupid he was. This was Ben! He manages to enslave the hottest jock in his school and now he is a slave too. Why was he been so caught up in avenging his pride with Rico that he was careless, now if the video leaked that he was fucking a guy his parents and friends would think he was a fag. Also Ben has a new one, his nude pics and base on the camera Ben was using; the photos are going to be very detailed.

Ben was now driving the car.

Rico: Where are we going master?

Ben: To my house slave. The fun will start there.

Enslaving Trevor part 1 wink! wink!

End of part 7

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Enslaving Rico Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slave jock dwells deeper into sexual fetishes. My story is not everyone's cup of tea...

@guavapancake

This chapter is again intense with lots of new trials for Rico. Thank you for the emails and comments I really appreciate it. I only wanted this series to be short but I think many would disagree. Enjoy!

Training

Rico and Trevor were surprised when they got out of the car. Ben’s house was enormous. Rico remembered Ben mentioning he was loaded, he almost forgot that this was his tormentor’s house. He still wondered why Trevor was so quiet a while back.

Ben: Rico before you enter my house you know what to do.

Rico groaned and took off his shirt and his pants he was now only wearing his boxers.

Trevor: Stripping again Rico haha!

Ben: Rico should know what I want before I even say it.

Rico then pulled down his boxers and placed both his hands at the back of his head. Again Rico was fully naked and vulnerable in front of Ben. Ben fondled Rico’s flaccid cock for a while and then proceeded entering the house. Trevor thought Ben was such a faggot playing Rico’s cock as soon as Rico whip it out. Rico didn’t even flinched he was now used to Ben touching his cock.

Trevor: cool place Ben.

Ben: Oh this isn’t the actual house this is a guest house.

Trevor: What the Fuck!

Ben: I use it often because here I have complete privacy.

All three of them entered and again the two jocks were mesmerized, the living room has a huge TV and the couches look so fancy. It has vast space for a normal room.

Ben: Sit down I want to show you a movie.

Both of the jocks sat down.  The front door suddenly opened.

Gary: sorry I am late Ben.

Rico: Shit!

Rico hastily covered his cock with his hands.

Ben: No you were right on time.

Trevor: who’s this?

Ben: This is Gary like you Trevor Rico screwed him up good.

Gary looked over at Rico’s hot naked body.

Gary: you know I already saw your cock so… it’s no use in hiding it.

Ben glared at Rico. Rico already knew what Ben wanted. Rico again placed his hands at the back of his head exposing his cock to Gary.

Gary: Still a good meat there Rico hahaha!

Gary sat down in another chair. Ben got the remote and turned on the TV.

The movie began to play, the first scene was Rico’s masturbation in the bathroom stall with his legs spread, and it was at school when Ben placed a vibrator directly at his cock. The scene was followed by a collection of pictures when Rico flashed his cock to Gary the first time.

Trevor: Holy shit! Rico!! Is that your school’s bathroom? And you flashed Gary! Hahaha with all those coat and leash you look like a fucking exhibitionist.

Rico stood up with humiliation and protested.

Rico: please turn it off! oh God! don’t make them watch!!!

Ben: sit down and watch slave!!!

The movie then presented his bedroom, Rico was all naked while sleeping. Another scene was viewed, it was when Rico was taking a bath and peeing in his bathroom.

Gary: Whoa! You made him put all those cameras in his bedroom and bathroom?!

Ben: Hahaha! Of course! Everything Rico do is being recorded. Everything from the day he became a slave.

Trevor was now turning pale again as he might face the same faith as Rico. One wrong move and Ben can make him like that.

The last scene was now Rico having a dry orgasm at a dining table. Gary and Ben were so aroused by the 30 minute collage of Rico’s humiliation. Rico was red in embarrassment and couldn’t even speak after the movie ended.

Ben: Now Rico this would be the one video I will send if you disobeyed me.

Rico: Please don’t send it to anyone I will do anything you say!!

Ben: Glad that’s settled. Now get on top of the table kneeling down and raise your ass, legs spread and in front of Gary and Trevor.

Rico did what was ordered. He didn’t care about his pride anymore after watching the “movie” he was so ashamed. Gary got close to Rico’s groin and placed a steel cock ring on Rico. Gary was enjoying touching Rico’s cock while putting the cock ring. Rico wondered why the cock ring was not that tight. He remembered that it was so tight when Ben placed it yesterday.

Gary: I always fantasized about your cock and now I am rubbing it in my hands. Your balls are big too! Wow! I can’t believe it I am groping a cock of a hot jock.

Rico was angry inside his cock was being touched by an ugly fat gay nerd but he can’t do anything he just knelt and received the handjob.

Trevor was then positioning 5-6 tripods directed at Rico. One of the tripods was directly in front of Rico’s groin. Gary was now slowly stroking Rico’s cock making Rico’s cock semi hard. It was now 7inch hard.

Gary: Your foreskin’s very tight.

Gary was pulling Rico’s foreskin playing with it. Rico winced at the sudden touch.

Ben: Now Gary let’s stop with the rubbing. Rico do you know what prostate milking is?

Rico: No….master.

Trevor: eh what is it?

Ben: It’s where one stimulates the prostate to reach orgasm without stroking the cock. It’s milking so we are going to edge you until you fill up a condom with precum!

Rico: Fuck no please don’t! I can’t do that please! I’ll just suck your dick please!

Trevor: Wow! begging to suck a dick Rico?

Gary: Whoa! Rico you already suck a cock?

Trevor: Yeah he sucked my cock. He really loved it.

Ben: Turn on all the cameras. Focus it all on Rico.

Gary turned on the cameras and the TV. The TV showed a multi windowed view of each camera angle. One camera was focused on Rico’s face another was directly zoomed in at his cock and another that was directly above his hole.

Ben got behind Rico and with his fingers covered with lube he rammed one inside Rico’s hole. Rico clenched his teeth at the sudden intrusion and it was seen in the camera. Trevor sat down and just watch while Gary observed Rico’s cock, watching the reaction of Rico’s cock as Ben fingered the ass.

Ben: First I want to find the spot, so Rico tell me when I hit it. Okay?

Rico: Aaah! Aaaah! Aaaah! okay!

Trevor could not believe it two gay guys are playing with this jock’s body and Rico was the alpha in this town even other schools are aware of this hot jock and now he is in this state, nude and being finger fucked like a bitch.

Ben was now using two fingers plowing Rico’s hole.

After 10 minutes of searching Rico’s prostate. He finally moaned so hard when Ben hit it.

Rico: AAAHHH! Fuck!

Rico got strange feeling when Ben hit his prostate, his cock was so warm and it got hard in an instant much like the feeling he felt when Trevor fucked him.

Gary: Oh his cock just reacted! It twitched.

Ben: Oh so it’s in this spot?

Ben rubbed the spot again and again circling the spot.

Rico: Aaaaah! Yes stop please it’s there don’t rub it!!

Gary: Wow look here!

Rico was now 9inch hard and his foreskin was now fully pulled exposing a pink cock neck. His cock was jolting whenever Ben rubbed the spot.

Gary: No precum yet but wait.

Gary loosened the cock ring a little bit and as soon as he did it Rico’s cock slit become moist with precum. Rico felt his cock leak precum whenever Ben rubs his prostate his cock slit automatically opens and drips precum.

Rico: Aaaah! please stop! Aaaah!

Ben: Does it feel good slave? Answer me.

Rico: It feels good!… Aaaah!

Ben then rubbed the spot harder and fucking his hole much faster.

Rico: Fuck! I am gonna cum! I am gonna cum!

Gary quickly tightened the cock ring and Ben quickly pulled out his fingers.

Rico: What?! AAAHH! AAAAHH!

Rico reached for his cock but Ben took it and tied his hands at the back of his head. Rico’s cock was really contracting. He was having a dry orgasm. Trevor was shocked that these can be done.

Rico: Noooo! I wanna cum!!! Please let me cum!

Ben: No hahaha! That is what edging is. We will not let you cum yet.

Ben and Gary edged Rico for nearly 2 hours. When they see Rico’s face change and his cock jolted. Gary quickly fastened the cock ring and Ben stopped his fingers only to see the hot jock get disappointed. Rico was now begging to cum. Rico was full of sweat and his mouth was slightly open drooling. He nearly cummed like numerous times only to be stopped by Ben and Gary. The surface of the table was glazed with Rico’s precum some of it had white color which means that Rico was really really close to cumming.

Rico: Please let me cum!! I am going to be a good boy now!! Please!

Ben: Hahahaha! Look at Trevor slave!

Rico: Trevor please fuck me I want to cum! Pleaase! I want it!

Trevor was shocked, Rico was now begging for him to be fucked. He got so scared of what these two gay nerds had done to Rico. Rico was beginning to change. He felt bad. I know his my rival but this is not right. Trevor knew that Gary and Ben were not going to let Rico cum that easily.

Ben: We are going to let you cum but I have a condition. We will shave your pubes.

Rico: What?! Nooo! I don’t want to be shaved please let me cum!

Trevor: Wow shaving your pubes?...that’s degrading! A jock with no pubes hahaha!

Rico: I don’t want to be shaved please!!!

Ben: Well how about 3 hours more of edging then?

Rico was really on the verge of cumming He couldn’t imagine edging for 3 hours more, that he finally agrees with defeat.

Rico: Fine shave me but please let me cum promise me!

Ben: Of course! What again did you want us to shave?

Rico: My pubes shave my pubes!!!!

Gary: Hahaha!

Ben shoved his fingers deep into Rico’s hole and began massaging his prostate while Gary began stroking Rico’s cock. When they knew that Rico was going to blow his load, Gary aimed Rico’s cock at the table and quickly undid the cock ring.

Rico: Fuck! Cumming!!!!! Aaaaaahh!

Rico’s orgasm was so powerful his cock was pumping nonstop. His cock spewed cum like a faucet. The surface of the table was covered with white cum. Rico was screaming and his head was raise up while his cock flows cum.

Ben: Now face the camera and lick your cum off the table.

Rico lowered his head and began licking his cum like a dog. After a while he ate all the cum. Rico was now used to eating his own cum.  

Ben laid Rico on his back and pulled down Rico’s flaccid cock. Gary put a generous amount of shaving cream on Rico’s pubes. Rico was so embarrassed that he covered his face with his arms. He was being shaved, only a slut would be shaved.

Ben: This is not just any ordinary shaving cream Rico, this is special, it stunts the growth of hair. With enough use this will render you hairless for a month.

Rico was too exhausted to reply. He just kept his mouth shut and let them shave his pubic hair.

Gary: You better not move or this might get bloody.

Rico instantly froze he doesn’t want to get hurt by the razor. Trevor was watching with horror as Rico’s pubes are being shaved off. He looked at Rico’s face which was covered by his arms he can tell that this was a new humiliating thing for the jock.

Gary carefully slid the razor against the pubic area and the balls sac area, and in no time Rico was now hairless down smooth. Ben washed off the excess cream and marvelled at the sight. Rico’s cock looks so much bigger, now that his hair was removed completely. His pubic area was so smooth he rubs his hands against it. He of course took pictures of the hairless jock legs spread and with Rico’s ID taped on to his thigh similar to what he did to Trevor.

Ben: now turn around slave we will shave your fuck hole too!

Rico doesn’t have any pride now to disobey. He turned around and lifted his ass with his hands spreading his butt to expose his ass hole. Rico’s hole was pink because of the fingering. Gary put some cream around the hole and Ben started shaving the hair. Rico couldn’t believe it yesterday he was fucked by his rival now he was being molested by two gays and shaving off all his manly hair.

Ben: Okay now you are looking like a bitch Rico.

Trevor whistled: wow a hairless Rico.

Gary: Omg! You look like a gay slut.

Ben: Now for the second part of the surprise Rico. Wear this or not it’s your choice.

Ben handed Rico a mask that covered half his face.

Ben: Okay now let’s all go for a ride.

Rico: what? where are we going?

All of them went outside and Rico having forced to go out in the nude decided to wear the mask. They all got inside Trevor’s car while Gary got on his own car.

End of part 8

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com


	9. Enslaving Rico Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night trip for the slave! Surprise!

@guavapancake

I hope everyone loves the series. Thank you for all the emails and suggestions. This part comes with a twist of characters. If you want to get in touch with me, like chat with me email me.

Love and Hate

Ben drove off with Gary tailing behind. Rico was so nervous of what’s going to happen next. He was completely naked wearing only a blindfold and mask. He doesn’t know where Ben was taking him. Trevor sat at the backseat he too doesn’t know where they are going. It’s getting late at night and for sure nothing good was going to happen.

Ben made the car to a stop. Gary followed suit. All of them got out of the car. Ben placed a leash on Rico’s neck and pulled the leash guiding Rico where to go.

Gary: Oh my! This place! OMG! are you really sure?

Ben: Yes and don’t worry all of them are picked specifically.

The place was in the middle of the woods not far from the road. It was a public bathroom for meeting gays and having gay sex.

Trevor: What the hell are we doing here?

Ben took off the blindfold of Rico.

Rico: What is this place?

Ben: This is the surprise slave! Tonight you will experience how gays fuck!

Gary: This is a popular place in the gay community. This is the fuck place.

Rico: What? I can’t please! I will do anything else not this!!

Ben pulled the leash despite Rico’s pleads and they entered the public bathroom. There was no one inside yet. Ben opened the middle cubicle and led Rico inside He bounded Rico on the seat. His hands raised behind his head bounded and his legs were bounded spread exposing his pink hole. Ben placed a bottle of lube and a box of condom at the sink. Rico saw what Ben was placing at the sink and his eyes widened as he realize how many gay men will fuck him tonight.

Rico: please don’t let the gays fuck me here! Please don’t I will do anything but this. Trevor! Please just let Trevor do it instead of them please!!!

Ben: Your training is not yet complete your hole is still tight Rico, I need to loosen it further and different kinds of dick are a good practice.

Rico was cut off because Ben placed an open mouth gag on Rico’s mouth. Rico couldn’t speak right his mouth was wide open now. He also placed the steel cock ring on Rico’s cock. He then sticks cameras all over the cubicle. After that he got a marker and wrote a message on Rico’s left thigh with an arrow pointing to Rico’s hole the message was “Cum Dumpster” on the other side of Rico’s thigh Ben wrote “Cum Slut”. Ben look at Rico one more time before leaving, he got aroused of the sight; the hot stud bounded and he looks so slutty with his pubes shaved off and his hole puffy pink.

Trevor couldn’t speak he was so shocked while Gary was grinning like he won the fucking lottery. They too took a peak at Rico’s state.

Ben: Oh! Here comes the first guest.

The person who entered the bathroom was an elderly fat guy he was clearly 50s or 60s he had white hair and had glasses on.

Stranger: Is he inside? Are you sure he is a young jock stud?

Ben: see for yourself and you know the rules.

Stranger: okay! for a guy my age no hot guy would ever offer himself not alone even take a glance over me.

Ben: Well this hot stud is all yours please enter the middle cubicle.

Gary: How did you find him?

Ben: I have many sources.

Rico was so scared inside the cubicle he could hear Ben talking to some stranger. He jolted when the door opened. It was an old ugly guy.

Stranger: Wow! You are clearly a hot jock. You have a pretty blue eyes boy. Wow your pubic hair is all shaved what a slut! I guess you are a looker too, if only I could take off the mask but it’s against the rules.

Rico tried to break free but the steel chains that bounded him legs spread was strong. The stranger groped his chest and rubbed his nipples. Rico was so angry that an ugly guy was touching him. The hands then fell on to his abs caressing all his muscles. The old guy pulled down his pants and whipped out his hard 6inch cock. It was not that huge but it looks ugly. The stranger put on a condom and got a generous amount of lube and began fucking Rico. Rico couldn’t believe he was being fucked by an older perverted guy. The stranger began rubbing Rico’s cock while he was fucking Rico. Rico couldn’t help to get hard because his prostate was sore for being fingered by Ben. After a while of moaning inside the cubicle the old guy finally climaxed. He took the condom out and Rico’s eyes widened. The stranger was emptying the cum filled condom directly at his open mouth. The cum spilled inside Rico’s mouth. Rico tried to spit it out but the gag was strong his mouth was still open. He tried to closed his throat to prevent eating the cum.

Stranger: Thank you slut! I would have played with you longer but time is up.

Rico’s cocks was still rock hard. He couldn’t cum because of the cock ring. His ass was wet with lube and is now dripping wet. His hole was gaping open because of the recent pounding.

The door flung open again and this time it was a bald guy with tattoos all over his arms.

Stranger: what a good piece of wood you got there kid!

The stranger viewed Rico’s spread legs, hole and his 9inch boner erected straight up. The stranger nibbled Rico’s cock skin. Rico was so aroused by the nibbling that he was moaning so hard.

Stranger: You like that slut? You have no pubes! Oh! wow you shaved it fucking hot!

The stranger put on the condom and began again to fuck Rico. This time Rico was moaning real hard because this stranger’s cock head was huge. It was slender at the shaft but the head felt like a mallet. The stranger was not gentle at all he was mercilessly pounding Rico’s ass while looking Rico in the face with perverted gaze. Rico saw the strangers face and He couldn’t fathom it, he was being fuck again and this stranger was hitting him in the right places. Despite the cock ring his cock head moistened with precum and began dripping. The pervert stranger dipped his hands on Rico’s precum and tasted it.

Stranger: Hmmmm! so that’s the taste of a young hot stud.

The stranger then pulled out his cock and aimed it at Rico’s hot body. Rico saw that the large cock head was pulsing and the cock slit opened wide and white streams of spunk began to ejaculate. He covered Rico with his cum. Rico’s chest and abdomen was covered with seed. The guy then put his mouth on Rico’s cock head and sucked all the precum and then he left the cubicle.

Rico was now partly crying he was being used by gay men and his legs was still spread he felt his hole was very wide now. He still kept the semen in his throat, he swore to never to drink it.

The door opened and now this time it was a young teen. The fag teen looked at Rico and was turned on immediately.

Stranger: Fuck! Swell bod dude! Hahaha! Cum dumpster and a cum slut hahaha!

The stranger pulled down his shorts and Rico was surprised to see that this teen doesn’t even have pubes yet!

Stranger: Hahaha! my pubes haven’t really grown yet, I see you shaved yours? What a shame!

The stranger put on the condom and started gently fucking Rico. Rico moaned. This kid’s dick was slender but long he had an 8inch dick. It reached deep inside Rico’s hole. After a while the kid was hammering Rico. The kids face was grinning.

Stranger: So I hear you are a jock.. aah aaah! How does it feel like to be fucked by someone who doesn’t even have pubes yet. Hahahaha! And you call yourself a jock? Funny dude!

Rico was so humiliated he was being fuck by this snotty kid. The kid then pulled out his cock removed the condom and rammed his dick inside Rico’s mouth. The kid was cumming inside Rico.

Stranger: I am cumming! Take my spunk you slut! Aaah aaaah aaah I haven’t jacked off for a week for this.

Rico felt the cum spewing from the teens cock. It was so much that Rico couldn’t close his throat. All the cum together with the old guy’s cum mixed together and was flowing down Rico’s throat slowly, the cum of the teen was so thick. The kid cummed like a horse he stood there moaning for like 10 minutes while he fed Rico his seed.

Ben Gary and Trevor were outside at the entrance of the bathroom hearing all Rico’s moaning and the random guys who fucked him. After the 7th guy who fucked Rico. Ben Gary and Trevor went inside and opened the cubicle what they saw was so disgusting.

Rico in a daze with his legs spread. All of his body was covered with cum, his chest, his abs, his face, his mouth was dripping cum. His cock was still 9inch hard and still dripping precum. His hole was wide opened and pink. The floor was filled with used condoms.

Ben whistled: look at that hole!

Ben traced Rico’s sore hole Rico automatically moaned his eyes were shut.

Gary: Yeah now he is a certified slut!

Trevor was speechless he didn’t know what to say. Rico was fucked 7 times by random strangers no wonder Rico was going to look like this.

Ben: And finally with the cherry on top….

Ben aimed Rico cock to Rico’s opened mouth and released the cock ring. Rico moaned and cummed. His cock shoots 5 times inside his mouth. His cock instantly soften. Ben took off all the chains and the gag.

Gary got the cameras and watched all the footage. He was smiling and laughing.

Rico couldn’t get up

Rico: I can’t…. get up..

Ben: Well then stay there all night slave let’s go!

Trevor: Yeah its late I have to get home.

Trevor used his car and Ben got in Gary’s. Ben drove off with Gary’s car.

Rico doesn’t have the strength to get up from all the sex he had all night. He can’t stay here his mask was taken off too and he is all covered in cum and naked. He thought the worst possible scenario; a police officer is going to spot him, what would he tell the authorities what lies can he tell to get off the hook! And then the door flung open!

Trevor: Hey man! Let me help you.

Rico couldn’t believe it. Trevor came back to taunt him? To fuck him again?

Rico: Trevor? Why? I can’t take more Trev, just fuck me any other time but not now please!

Trevor: I am not here to fuck you Rico, hold on to me lets get you home.

Trevor picked up Rico and helped him to get on his feet.

Trevor: put your weight against mine

Rico: No you will get the filthy cum.

Trevor: It’s okay just lean over me.

Trevor finally got Rico inside his car and drove off.

Rico: Why did you help me? I screwed you over.

Trevor just fell silent, he drove off his face was serious. Rico dozed off by the exhaustion. After some time Trevor reached Rico’s house.

Trevor: Wake up dude!

Rico opened his eyes and saw his house.

Rico: Shit! My folks are home! They can’t see me like this!

Trevor: Here take my jacket.

Trevor got out of the car and helped Rico get inside the house. Fortunately there’s a spare key hidden in one of the flower pots. Most of the lights are turned off Rico’s parents was obviously asleep already. Trevor was leading Rico upstairs.

Rico whispered: We can’t go to my room there are cameras there let’s go to my brother’s room he’s not home.

Trevor: okay.

Trevor laid Rico at the bed. Trevor then went to the bathroom to open the faucets to the tub. He got back to the bedroom and sat beside Rico.

Rico: Why? Why are you helping me?

Trevor: I am sorry what I did to you yesterday. It wasn’t a fair game.

Rico: What? I crushed your dreams….

Trevor: Still it wasn’t a fair game, also I am not really into basketball, you just pissed me off and I hate losing. That scouting thing wasn’t really my dream.

Rico didn’t speak he was so tired.

Trevor: Does it hurt? What they did to you?

Rico fell silent and got embarrass to respond.

Rico: You were better than them. You were much gentler.

Rico couldn’t believe he just told his rival that his fucking was the best, however now that he thought about it Trevor was his first sex.

Trevor: Whatever dude!

Trevor was gentle since he only did it with his girlfriend and he has to be, besides Rico was obviously a virgin since his hole was tight.

Trevor: Anyway I got what I deserve too. Ben is also blackmailing me. He took a video of me fucking you.

Rico: He won’t do anything to you. You didn’t bully him all his life, I did.

Trevor: I know but he still has dirt on me.

Rico: Thank you Trevor!

Trevor saw Rico’s face with genuine eyes. He was surprised that after all this years, He would see Rico like this, vulnerable and honest.

Trevor: Anyway I better get going its late and Ben might suspect something’s up. Are you going to be okay?

Rico: Yes, just need a break.

Trevor left the house.

Meanwhile

Gary: Wow look at this guy fucking Rico…He really knows how to pound.

Ben: I will still edit the videos though. Haha! Those people are not totally random strangers I picked them up base on my plans.

Gary: Should we go back for Rico? Are you really going to leave him there? Someone might see him like that.

Ben: Sheesh! I am going back of course I just wanted to scare the slave a little. Rico is mine no one will touch him without my permission.

Ben did a U-turn.

Rico was still confused, Trevor showing kindness despite everything they had in the past. Maybe he took pity. He mustered all his strength to get to the tub.

He washed himself. He can’t seem to stand straight yet. He reached out his hole and surely enough a searing pain run across his body. His hole was sore and his cock too. He took time cleaning all the cum from all over his body. He wash his body thrice to rid off the cum smell and the sticky residues. After that he climbed out and dried himself with a towel. He managed to get into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Ben stopped the car upon reaching the public bathroom. He and Gary entered the bathroom. He opened the cubicle only to find out that Rico was not there.

Gary: Huh? Where is he?

Ben: Shit! He couldn’t have gone home alone, He couldn’t even stand up from all the fucking he got.

Gary: Someone might have seen him and helped him?

Ben: Hmmmmm lets go, I have a feeling who might do that and when I confirm who it is there would be a price to pay.

End of part 9

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 


	10. Enslaving Rico Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Trevor saves Rico.

@guavapancake

A new character arrives I hope you will like him too. If you like the series email me I would love to have a chat.

Brother

Rico opened his eyes. He was unsure why he was sleeping at his brother’s bed. He then remembered what happened yesterday. He felt sick just thinking about it. He looked at the clock beside him at the bedside table; surprisingly he was not late for school. He got up and went to his room. His laptop was opened and there was an email from Ben. He opened it, it says to go commando today. He groaned and proceeded to the showers. He wore a white plain shirt and his jogging pants since there is a practice later. It was the worst time to go commando.

He went down and ate his cereals. After drinking his orange juice he quickly went to his car and drove off to school. He parked near the entrance of the school. Students were already clumping at the big entrance of the school walking inside the main hall. He got out of the car and was met by Jake and Casey.

Casey: Hey man! Let me take your backpack for you!

Rico: Thank you! My shoulders are sore today.

Casey: No biggie.

Jake: Let’s go to Mrs. Dayworth’s class, first periods up.

Rico: Right.

Rico notices something strange. People are stealing glances off of him. Students were watching something at their phone and then laughing and looking over at his direction. Rico was getting anxious. Usually people don’t even look at them since they were the school bullies.

He got to class and scouted the seats; Ben was again not joining the class. Tory was not present too. That is strange. The bell rings indicating the start of first classes.

The class finally starts.

Rico observed the classroom all of his classmates even Jake and Casey were looking at their phones which was weird, Mrs. Dayworth should be getting mad.

Mrs. Dayworth: Rico! Stand up and answer the question what is the length of the hypotenuse drawn on this board?

Rico stood up and tried to read the problem at the board, he was confuse as the problem didn’t even gave the length of the other sides of the triangle not even one value of an angle.

Rico: I don’t know Ma’am.

Mrs. Dayworth: That is awful Rico; now take off your shirt!

Rico: Huh?

Ben opened the classroom door.

Ben: Do as she says. I sent them your video Rico!

Rico: What?!!! No!!! Why?!!!

Rico looked at the phones of his classmates and he nearly choked. It was Rico being fucked in the ass by random guys. It was the video yesterday. His face was clearly seen. Rico decided to run away but Jake and Casey holds him by his arms and bounded them behind his neck with a quick nudge Casey tore off Rico’s white shirt. Rico’s chest and abs was now exposed.

Rico: Fuck you all!!!! Let me go!!!

Mrs. Dayworth: what is the length of the hypotenuse!

Rico: Fuck you!!!! motherfuckers!!! Let me go Casey!!!

Mrs. Dayworth: Well I guess you have to remove your pants now Rico.

Casey and Jake placed Rico on top of the teacher’s desk Rico can’t break free and then when Rico stood straight. Jake pulled down Rico’s pants exposing his cock to everyone in the class.

Mrs. Dayworth: Ooooh! Going commando wasn’t a good idea now Rico!

The class took out their phones and started snapping photos of the naked jock.

Rico: Don’t take pictures Fuck No! Don’t look at my cock!! please!

Rico was now crying he was standing in front of his class with his flaccid uncut cock dangling.

Ben with a sudden move shoved a dildo up Rico’s ass. Rico shrieked with pain. His classroom was then filled with laughter. Ben then turned on the dildo it was rotating nonstop inside Rico. Rico’s legs started to lose their strength and he fell into a kneeling position on top of the table.

Rico: Shit!!!! Get that out of me!!! Aaaaah! Let me go!!!

The dildo hit Rico’s prostate and his cock suddenly got hard.

Rico was now really screwed he was now kneeling in front of everybody with a raging boner. His classmates was really enjoying the scene.

“Wow what a boner!”

“Those tight foreskin was pulled back so fast amazing!”

Mrs. Dayworth: wow Rico I never imagined your cock being that huge. Let us measure it!

Mrs. Dayworth got her ruler and placed it side by side with Rico’s 9inch hard dick.

Rico: Fuck get that away from me don’t touch my cock!!!

Mrs. Dayworth: wow 9inch! That is the answer to the question. The hypotenuse is 9inches!

Casey and Jake then got Rico down and placed him sideways making his cock align with the hypotenuse of the triangle drawn at the board.

Rico was so red with embarrassment he was crying hard.

Rico: Please let me go!!! Aaaaah!

The dildo was still churning his insides his cock was twitching. Mrs. Dayworth then suddenly slap Rico’s ass and Rico started cumming.

Rico: Noooo!! AHHH! AAAHH!!

His cum covered the board and the drawing of the triangle was smudge off.  There more flashing of cameras now. Casey and Jake carefully took off Rico’s shoes and pants. Rico now was completely naked inside the classroom. Casey put on Rico’s leash.

Rico: Fuck you Casey!! Let me go!!!

Rico was now being directed outside of his classroom. Rico tried to force his way inside but Casey was too strong and Rico was now choking because of the leash. Rico in defeat stumbled outside the classroom. He was now met by the students in the main hallway. The students were full of gasp and omgs when they saw the basketball star of their school being paraded in the nude. Rico’s cock was still semi hard because of the dildo. He was leaking precum all over dripping all over the floor. Everyone in the hallway got their phones and snapped a photo; some of them even got a recording.

Rico was then forced towards the auditorium; a big room with lots of students were there. A seminar was going on and almost every student of the school is present.

Jake pushed open the two large doors and they pushed Rico inside. Rico unable to cover his dick because his hands are bound was now expose to everyone. They led Rico on top of the stage and manage to steal the microphone. Ben whispered to Rico.

Ben: Kneel down in front of everybody legs spread and jerk off or everyone in the world will get the video.

Ben released Rico’s hands

Rico was so scared that he knelt down and with his right hand started stroking his cock. He was not crying but he was in a dazed.

Ben then placed the microphone near Rico’s mouth. He then reach for the dildo and started fucking Rico with it. Pulling it out halfway and then ramming it upwards. Rico moaned everytime the dildo pounded him. It was heard from all the speakers and everyone was shocked and was saying;

”is that Rico the basketball jock?”

 “ewww And I thought he was hot”

“I cant believe I got a crush on him”

“That’s the school alpha?”

“Wow he can take that dildo”

Casey pulled down his pants and Rico already knew what was being ask of him. He leaned over  and open his mouth and sucked Casey’s cock.

The audience was now again in shock.

“Rico is a fag!”

“He just sucked his friends cock!”

“Wow he is really sucking Casey hard like he likes it so much!”

Jake was now behind Rico and he pulled the dildo out and replaced it with his cock. Jake was now fucking Rico.

Ben was laughing. Rico sucking Casey off and Jake fucking Rico all while Rico masturbates his cock this was the biggest downfall of Rico.

Rico’s parents suddenly entered the room with a couple of police officers.

Rico’s eyes widened he couldn’t stop sucking Casey’s dick and couldn’t move at all he just knelt there being fucked by Jake. His eyes met with his parents and his parents reaction was disgusted and full of hate. He cried while he licked the dirty cock in front of him. The student however created a barricade that prevented the police officers to intervene.

Casey pulled his cock and now made Rico lick his balls. Jake laid down and made Rico ride his cock. Rico was now having sex in front of everbody.

Rico was riding Jake’s cock while sucking Casey’s cock and pumping his meat.

“Slut!”

“Whore!”

“Faggot!”

“Rico you Fucking Gay shit!”

After what seems to take forever Casey rammed his dick inside Rico’s mouth and Jake secured Rico’s hips and impaled Rico with his cock. Both of them were starting to cum.

Rico mouth was being filled by Casey’s seed but it was too much that the semen got out and made a white trail from his mouth to his chin. Jake cummed inside Rico’s hole it was again a nice generous amount of load that the cum was gushing out slowly outside Rico’s hole. Rico got up and laid on the floor he then spread his legs towards the audience and stretch out his cheeks to expose his creampied hole. His hole was pink and was leaking white spunk. He opened his mouth and again, it was filled also with white cum. Ben tugged Rico arms.

Ben: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rico woke up.

Chad: Hey! Why are sleeping in my room bro?

Rico saw his younger brother Chad.

Rico: Fuck! Shit!

Rico hugged his brother tight and started crying.

Chad: Whoa! Bro! What’s the matter? Are you okay?

Rico was hugging his brother tight and not letting him go.

Chad: Shall I call mom?

Rico: No! No! I just had the worst dream!

Chad: Is it breaking up with Tory?

Rico: No! Worst!!!

Chad: I know this is a bad time but big bro why don’t you have any clothes on?

Rico then pushed Chad away and saw that he was naked in front of his younger brother.

Rico: sorry just an old habit of sleeping bare. Anyway I think I am good now. I will head to my room now sorry.

Chad:  Are you okay?

Rico: Yes! Just don’t tell mom and dad about this okay?

Chad: Okay and you can sleep in my bed anytime you want though if that is what this is all about.

Rico went to his room and showered for school his body was aching and he felt so tired. His dream was almost too real. Well now he knows a glimpse of what was going to happen if Ben released all his humiliating videos and pictures.

He finally got out of the shower and he noticed he got an email on his laptop. Rico’s face went pale as this was similar to his dream. The email was from Ben. He sacredly clicks the email to open. The email was an order to meet him at school privately at the 3rd floor bathroom where no one ever goes. Rico sighed with relief that this email was different from what he dreamt. He quickly got dressed for school and ate his breakfast. He forgot that he left his car at school and Trevor saved him and gave him a ride home last night.

Rico: Chaaaad!!

Chad went downstairs still worried by his brother’s outburst.

Chad: Yeah?

Rico: Can you give me a ride to school I forgot I left my car there and my friend just gave me lift last night don’t ask, last night was crazy.

Chad: Yeah sure no need to tell me.

Chad was really concerned about Rico it was his first time seeing his brother cry like that.  

 While Chad was driving he often glanced over at Rico he notices that his brother was just staring blankly outside the windshield. Rico noticed Chad was staring at him so he looked back at his brother.

Chad was handsome too just like Rico, he was a little younger by 2 years but already Chad was becoming bigger not that his teen masculinity wasn’t prominent enough. Chad was a swimmer. He is in different school since Tiger High doesn’t have a good swim team, Chad decided to transfer to a faraway school and live in a dorm instead. Occasionally Chad would go home if he needed laundry or just to hang out with his friends here. Rico and Chad was close they were like best buds. Rico could trust Chad with anything however of course he couldn’t tell what’s happening. He doesn’t want to get Chad involve.

Rico got out of Chad’s car and waved goodbye.

Rico: Thanks Chad!

Chad: Yeah sure, and bro if there is anything troubling you please tell me

Rico: What are you talking about I am fine bro.

Chad: okay just this morning…

Rico: Later…

Rico dashed away he couldn’t talk to his brother now not here in school. After 1st period he quickly got to the 3rd floor bathroom. Ben was there.

Ben: Here you left your keys and phone slave.

Rico: Thank you master…

Ben: May I ask how you got home last night?

Rico was shocked he couldn’t think of something.

Rico: I can’t remember how I just woke up at my house in the sofa.

Ben: Hmmm well better check your phone later there are many annoying messages. Also strip your pants and briefs.

Rico hastily took off his pants and briefs exposing his cock. His cock was still red from the torture last night. It was flaccid but the tip of the foreskin was pink.

Ben knelt down and attached something to Rico’s cock.

Ben: I notice that your dick was used too much this week so… for a week you are not allowed to cum nor to make your cock hard. That is a chastity cage.

Rico looked at his cock and it was lock up by steel like cage shaped like a small phallus with an opening at the tip and sides. He couldn’t jerk off with this attached and surely his hard on wouldn’t break free from this cage.

Ben: Now get dress and also put this on behind your ear. I will be leaving for a couple of days slave but I expect you to behave!

Ben gave Rico a small like band aid but much smaller.

Rico: What is this?

Ben: It is a bug so I can listen to everything you hear. Take it off only when you are showering that costs me a fortune you fucking slave. Now get out of my sight!

Rico was now in too deep Ben placed a bug he couldn’t speak to anyone without being cautious. Rico got his phone and there was a text from Tory.

“Date tonight babe at my house going to cook for us romantic night!”

Rico was drowned in guilt because of his predicament he no longer has time for Tory. He also broke his promise to be pure, he was beyond pure he was disgusting. Ben wasn’t going to bother him for a couple of day so he decided.

Rico replied

“Okay see you tonight”

End of part 10

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Enslaving Rico Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Tory and the day of the interview, can our young jock survive the day?

@guavapancake

Sorry took a while to post this story getting a bit busy lately. This is a fun chapter. I hope it won’t mess up your mind. Email me if you love my series.

Interview

Rico: So this shirt looks okay?

Chad: Yeah you look cool.

Rico: This is the first time Tory invited me at her house for a date, usually her parents wasn’t okay with me hanging around.

Chad: Are you going to you know do it?

Rico glared at his brother.

Rico: I don’t know.

Chad: Hahaha!

Rico: Shut up!

Rico grabs Chad and toss him at the bed. Chad retaliates and charges a head butt at Rico but stopped midway since he might ruin Rico’s shirt.

Rico: Later…

Chad: Yeah go get some!!!

Rico blushes and left Chad’s room, he then got out of the house and inhaled deeply. This was the first time in a while that he felt normal. He felt free from Ben.

Rico parks his car at Tory’s driveway he notices that Tory’s parents’ car wasn’t there. He looked at the windows and the lights were on. He walked at the front door and rang the doorbell. Tory answered the door.

Tory: Wow you look so handsome Rico!

She kissed him passionately. Rico instantly pushed Tory.

Rico: Hey your folks might see.

Tory: My parents aren’t home surprise! We are alone tonight.

Rico was now very nervous. This was his first time being alone with Tory at her house.

Tory: come on inside I made us dinner.

The dining room was filled with candles and rose petals; the lights were dimmed.  Rico was now sure what Tory is suggesting that she wants to do it. Rico denied the idea and just ate dinner.

Rico: I am full!!! that was a nice dinner Tory.

Tory: Glad you liked it. I really put an effort to it.

Rico: It was good.

Tory: Come on let’s go watch something.

Tory ushered Rico to the living room and they both sat on the couch. Rico flipped through channels finding something they could both enjoy. Tory moved closer to Rico and leaned against him. Rico placed his arms around Tory. It felt normal he was in his happy place.

Rico: We could watch this one?

Tory: Whatever.

Tory leaned in for a kiss which Rico gladly replied with his lips. They were making out and Tory’s hands wander south towards Rico’s crotch.

Rico: Waait!!

Rico suddenly remembered that his cock was caged by Ben. Tory can never find out.

Tory: What’s the matter?

Rico: We made a promise remember?

Tory: Yeah but that doesn’t mean we can’t do other stuff.

Rico: I want it to take it easy and slow you know.

Rico thought to himself. Tory might not find out since the cage was shape like a cock a touch would not give it away.

Tory proceeded into groping Rico’s junk and Tory felt that it was hard already not realizing that she was groping a cage.

Tory: You say that you honor our promise but here you are having a boner in your pants.

Rico: I am still a man Tory.

Rico was now confuse he wasn’t even hard! He tried groping Tory’s tits but his cock wasn’t responding. Even while in a cock cage his dick would’ve reacted but nothing. Rico could not take it any longer and stood up since Tory began unzipping his fly.

Rico: Look at the time! I have to go.

Tory: What?! It’s still early?

Rico: I have the interview tomorrow with the scout remember?

Tory: I totally forgot! I wished you could stay just a little while longer?

Rico: I can’t I will chat you when I get home babe bye.

Rico rushed outside to his car.

Rico: Crap! Why couldn’t I get hard! Fuck!!!

As soon as Rico got to his house he ran upstairs and opened his laptop. He viewed his straight porns. He watched for an hour. His cock was still unresponsive. He couldn’t get hard at all.

It’s the cock cage? Or maybe these past few weeks I have been raped and tortured that’s why I haven’t been able to do it? Come to think of it this morning I didn’t have a wood. Rico was in panic thinking of all the possibilities.

Knock! Knock!

The door opened.

Chad: I saw you rushing upstairs why are you already home?

Rico: I got an early appointment tomorrow Chad! Leave me alone!

Chad: Sheesh calm down, here you left this at my room.

Chad tossed a jacket.

Rico didn’t realize it at first but it was Trevor’s jacket. He recalled Trevor lending it to him the night he was fucked by gay men. Chad left and closed the door.

Rico caches the jacket, it smelled like Trevor’s car and also of Trevor’s scent. Rico jolted up he got a mild pain in his crotch. He peaked behind his boxers and to his horror his cock filled up the cage. His cock was becoming semi hard.

Rico: What the Fuck!

He thought of Trevor again and his cock responded.

Rico: This can’t be fucking happening I am not a fag!

Rico then tried once more he smelled the jacket with full force. His cock was so warm with pleasure. His cock was so horny. Rico tried to unlock the cage. It was preventing him from having a boner. It was locked by a key and of course Ben has it.

He tossed the jacket inside his closet and slammed it closed.

Rico: Fuck!!!! This can’t be happening.

Rico then lay in bed naked as instructed by Ben. He couldn’t afford to disobey since there are cameras all over his room. His mind was so confuse and then he drifted asleep.

Rico woke up getting ready for the interview. He still wonders where Ben was. Rico wore his suit and slacks. He was going to impress the scout.  While driving to the scout’s office Rico’s phone prompted a text. It was a text from Ben, “Get ready for your surprise today slave!” Rico nearly stopped the car in shock; Ben can do whatever he wants later tonight as long as the interview runs smoothly today Rico thought.

Rico parked near the entrance of the office it was a small building, two, three floors tops.

Rico: Okay this it, this is your dream.

Rico stepped inside the building and walked to the 2nd floor. He entered the office. He saw the scout, Mr. Gregar, sitting behind the desk and a TV beside him. The room was cozy and it was only the two of them so it should be comfortable enough for an interview. Mr. Gregar is an old black man with a lumpy moustache and a well-trimmed goatee he was slightly chubby. He wore a suit and an eye glasses.

Mr. Gregar:  Good morning!

Rico: Good morning sir! I hope I wasn’t late.

Mr. Gregar: No! No! Heavens! you’re just on time. Let us start. So how long have you played basketball?

Rico: ever since I was a kid sir, I like it and my parents pushed me and my brother to do sports.

Mr. Gregar:  How do you gauge yourself in terms of team work.

Rico: My team mates and I work together in order to win and all my team mates respects me not just as their team captain but also as a friend.

Rico’s phone suddenly vibrates and he stole a moment to look at it only to find out that Ben texted again it says “Show your chastity cage to the scout!” Rico was so shocked his confidence was stunned.

Rico replied “I can’t do that you told me this is only between us. Please!”

Mr. Gregar: What positions are you comfortable in playing?

Rico: I am a forward.

Mr. Gregar: Really? Let’s watch some of your videos playing forward.

Mr. Gregar held the remote and opened the TV near him.

Rico stood up. Surprised at what he saw.

Rico: Fuck!

Mr. Gregar: Not much of a forward to me kid.

The TV was playing Rico being fucked by Trevor at the basketball court. It was even on maximum volume so Rico’s moans were heard clearly.

Mr. Gregar: Very kinky for someone your age.

Rico: Please turn it off I can explain!

Mr: Gregar: No need to explain, Ben was really good in capturing all the details.

Rico: No! No! No! This can’t be happening!!!

Mr. Gregar moved his hand and pushed the loud speaker of his phone beside him. Ben was apparently on the phone with Mr. Gregar.

Ben: Rico slave! Can you hear me?

Mr. Gregar: You are on loud speaker Ben, he can hear you.

Rico was so fixated on the TV his mind was so confused.

Rico: This is a dream right? Fuck this is a dream!

Rico started pinching himself but sadly this is reality.

Ben: Now you know why I left for some time this was a difficult arrangement to plan considering the fact that finding Mr. Gregar was hard.

Rico: Please don’t do this to me.

Mr. Gregar: Oh don’t worry you are still good on the scholarship but this would be our little secret.

Ben: Now do what I told you on your phone! Slave!! Or else the whole building will play your video; from there, you are on your own.

Rico wasn’t in any position to protest he can also hear some murmurs outside the room meaning there are people outside.

Rico undid his belt and placed it on the chair and he pulled down his pants.

Mr. Gregar: I would like it if you remove your pants completely Rico.

Rico removed his black leather shoes and socks then his pants. He wore red boxers.

Mr: Gregar: You are really handsome Rico, I have scouted many talents but it’s you who I most wanted. Now strip your boxers and let me see your cock.

Rico pulled down his boxers and his cock caged in chastity was exposed. Rico closed his eyes while showing the perverted scout his dick. Of course Rico’s dick was flaccid and his cock head was covered by his foreskin.

Mr. Gregar: Now who is the pervert now? you are wearing that? Take off the rest of your clothing!

Rico undid his coat and his polo shirt. He removed his undershirt and placed them also on the chair beside him. Mr. Gregar marvelled at Rico’s abs and chest, it was like a male model was at his office. Mr. Gregar carefully removed all the clutter on his desk.

Mr. Gregar: Now sit with your legs spread on my desk.

Rico hastily obeyed, while doing this he was avoiding all eye contact with the scout, he can’t look at him like this.

Mr. Gregar grabbed Rico’s cock and undid the cage. Rico was surprised; Ben gave him the key to the locked caged. Mr. Gregar then placed a cock ring strapping Rico’s dick tightly. He then using his finger touches the base of Rico’s cock tracing upwards to the pink skin at the top. Rico flinched it’s been a while since someone touch his cock, heck even he can’t even touch it because of the stupid cage.

While Mr. Gregar kept on groping the jock’s cock.

Mr. Gregar: So does your girlfriend touch your cock like this?

Rico: My girlfriend and I never did this.

Mr. Gregar: Hahahahaha! how unfortunate because I can touch your cock freely, can I touch it all?

Rico: Yes you may.

Rico was blushing he was just doing this for the scholarship plus Ben was listening and if he disobeyed the people outside might get a view of his video he can’t risk that especially when his dream are at stake. Rico was beginning to get hard because of the scout’s hands.

Mr. Gregar: Wow you really like this. Your cock is getting hard and your foreskin is pulling back slowly.

Rico’s phone received another text it was from Ben ordering Rico to say something to the scout. Rico’s face became redder.

Rico: Uhmm please pull back my foreskin sir! And you can do all the things my girlfriend and I can’t do like play with my cock and body.

As soon as Rico said that Mr. Gregar groped Rico’s body, his chest his abs and his nipples.

Mr Gregar: hahahaha!

Mr. Gregar forcefully pulled back Rico’s foreskin. Rico’s pink cock head was exposed and it was covered with white cheese Rico and the scout saw it.

Rico: Sorry I haven’t been able to clean my cock because of the cage.

Mr. Gregar dipped his finger and scooped a large amount of cock cheese and to Rico’s horror motioned for Rico to lick his cock cheese off the finger.

Rico opened his mouth and licked the cheese it was so disgusting but he can’t refuse. He thought that he already ate his own cum anyway so this should be easy. Mr. Gregar fed Rico all his cock cheese and then ordered Rico to get off the desk.

Mr. Gregar then put a leash on Rico’s neck and ordered Rico to get on all fours. Rico knew what was being done to him it was like a pet role play he saw it many times on porn.

Mr. Gregar: now bark boy go on!

Rico: Arf arf! Arf! Arf!

Mr. Gregar throws Rico’s boxers and ordered Rico to fetch. Rico was asked to roll over and all sorts. Mr. Gregar then got his video cam and started recording Rico’s dog plays. Rico even drank using a dog bowl.

Mr. Gregar: the water you drank wasn’t just a normal water hahaha! you will see later what it is.

Rico was so humiliated he was treated like a pet. Mr. Gregar even messed up his hair. Mr. Gregar then to Rico’ surprise lean in to his face and kissed Rico!

Rico moved away and Mr. Gregar hit Rico’s ass cheek. Rico yelled with pain. Mr. Gregar leaned in again and Rico kissed the scout this time. Rico was about to cry he was making out with this old man! He was so mad. It was a full make out with tongue and spit. Rico wasn’t really getting much into it unlike Mr. Gregar then Rico felt something in his stomach it was strange, the feeling then transferred to his bladder. He was feeling the need to pee so much!

Rico broke the kiss.

Rico: I badly need to pee, where is your bathroom sir!

Mr. Gregar: Aha so it really works the medicine I put in your water it will make you urinate.

Rico was wondering why. Mr. Gregar then put a lot of layers of newspapers at the side of the desk.

Mr. Gregar: Well for a dog like you here is your bathroom.

Rico: What the Fuck! You have got to be kidding me.

Mr. Gregar: You know what to do.

Rico was really so humiliated and disgraced and what Mr. Gregar was implying was really the worst. Rico really needs to pee and looking at the small office there wasn’t any private bathrooms either he gulps what’s left of his pride which is miniscule. He positioned himself and raised his left leg and peed like a dog would. Mr. Gregar reached in and undid the cock ring, as soon as Rico’s cock was released his cock first drips few pee then became a long string of piss.

Mr. Gregar was so turned on he was recording everything on his cam especially this one since a hot jock was peeing like a dog. He zoomed in on Rico’s cock which was spraying pee like crazy and then on Rico’s face which was bright red.

Mr. Gregar: put out your tounge and pant like a dog while you pee.

Rico did as he is told and looked at the camera while his tongue sticks out. He was so so embarrassed. He was peeing while a stranger watched him.

Mr. Gregar: Just raised your feet like that.

Mr. Gregar reached in and grabbed Rico’s dick while it was pissing. He played with it pulling back the skin and rubbing the pee hole getting his hands drenched with piss. After a while Rico was done and He stayed his feet raised since the perverted scout wasn’t done playing with his cock. He can only feel that his cock was being groped rubbed and touched since he was looking at the door and his was on all fours.

Rico was supressing his eyes not to cry since it was his first time being treated like this, and also he was being black mailed again but now for his scholarship, he began to go to his trance like state devoid of everything and just take it all in and hope that it will be all over soon.

Rico was then ordered to go on all fours and Mr. Gregar moved at the back.

Mr. Gregar: Now you know what will happen say it in front of the camera Rico.

Rico: I am going to get fuck in dog style sir?

Mr. Gregar: You are a very smart dog Rico.

And with that Mr. Gregar fished out his huge black dick which was 9.5inches and he put on a condom. He put a large amount of lube into Rico’s ass hole and began humping Rico like a bitch dog. Rico moaned and struggled to take in the scout’s cock. The scout tightened the cock ring on Rico’s cock.

Mr. Gregar: Ben wanted me to make sure you can’t cum dog.

It was such a sight Rico was being doggy styled on all fours. The scouts dick can only nail Rico half way but Mr. Gregar was really harsh since he pounded Rico’ ass so fast that Rico was moaning in pain. After a while Mr. Gregar was cumming but he pulled out his cock and aimed his cock on the dog bowl, He released all of his semen in the dog bowl which he filled generously. Mr. Gregar put the bowl in front of Rico and got his camera and zoom it at Rico’s face. Rico then put out his tongue and licked the cum like a dog would, his eyes was now emotionless.

Mr. Gregar phoned his assistant.

Mr. Gregar: Please send in the next talent. Trevor.

End of part 11

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Enslaving Rico Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ben visits Rico and his family? One thing is for sure the jock slave is again screwed.

@guavapancake

To those who love my stories thank you all! If you want to see what Rico and Trevor looks like please email me.  Your emails inspire me to write.

Family Dinner

Rico was ordered to get dressed and leave the small office. Rico hurriedly put on his boxers and his pants then his shirt. He was still dazed of what had happened.

Mr. Gregar: Fix yourself! I don’t want anyone to notice something’s up or we both are going to be in a lot of trouble.

Rico: Yes sir!

Mr. Gregar opened the door to escort Rico out. Mr. Gregar then shook the hands of Rico.

Mr. Gregar: Thank you Rico, we will soon get in touch with you.

Rico noticed that Mr. Gregar was putting a show to everyone who was outside the room and he follow suit.

Rico: Thank you for the opportunity sir!

Mr. Gregar faced the desk nearby and called out to his assistant.

Mr. Gregar: Call Trevor and send him inside my room.

Rico left Mr. Gregar’s office, He slowly paced himself walking in the hallway hoping he would see Trevor but he didn’t see him at all. He decided to just go home after his awful experience he was tired. His ass was still sore and a bath was necessary. He drove home and was greeted by Chad.

Chad: Hey! How was the interview? Any good news?

Rico: It was fine, I got in I guess.

Rico couldn’t tell his brother that he was treated like a dog literally. He walked upstairs to his room and took off his clothes. He entered the shower, Rico started bursting into tears. He looks at his cock and it was still pink from all the things Mr. Gregar did. He reached for his asshole it was sore, Mr. Gregar didn’t hold back at all.

I wasn’t been able to cum because of this stupid cage! The last time Ben let him cum it was the night that he was raped in the cubicle by gay men, Rico thought.

After Rico showered and ate his dinner. Rico and Chad went to their garage to play some hoops. They do this every time Chad is around. Of course Rico would let his brother score some even though it was clear that Chad was terrible in basketball. Rico considers his brother very special to him he considers Chad as his best friend.

Rico cut the game short since he was exhausted from his anal rape. Getting comfortable in his bed Rico tried to fondle his cock he was eager to cum however the cock cage was preventing him from even rubbing his own cock.

Fuck this thing!!!! Rico thought.

He tried for several more time to reach his cock but it was impossible, he laid back on his bed in defeat and just lie there thinking of what had happened. It was his first time getting treated that way…..like a dog.

How did Ben get Mr. Gregar on his side? What the fuck! And why didn’t Trevor showed up from the scouting office Rico thought. Rico ignored the thought of Trevor and drifted off to sleep.

Rico woke up it was Sunday afternoon, he got downstairs and his mom made lunch. Chad and Rico ate happily while their mom attacked them with conversations about girls and how to be careful.

Rico: Please Mom, we are eating here!

Chad: Yeah stop it! I mean I don’t have a girlfriend yet so maybe save the sex talk to Rico!

Rico blushed and dismissed the idea of having the sex talk with his parents.

Rico’s phone received a message. It was from Ben. “Send nude pics right now or else! Rico suddenly went pale and excused himself. He went to his room and locked the doors. He doesn’t want to disobey Ben since his folks are here and Ben might get evil ideas. Rico removes all his clothing and took a nude selfie and send it to Ben. He felt embarrassed again and degraded he didn’t even send those kind of photos to his girlfriend and now he was sending it to Ben, the nerd faggot. After snapping a couple of more nude selfies Ben stopped Rico and told him “Me and Mr. Gregar will be joining you and your family for dinner inform you parents” Rico was now really shocked. He tried pleading with Ben but Ben said “I am on my way there right now slave! You better introduce me”

Rico got dressed and ran downstairs.

Rico: Mom my friend and the scout, Mr. Gregar would like to meet you is that alright?

Mrs. Adams: Absolutely I want to meet your friends and also that wonderful scout.

Rico: thanks mom!

Surely enough there was a knock on the door. Rico rushed to the front door and opened it, it was Ben.  Rico’s mom leaned in from the kitchen asking who is at the door.

Rico: It’s my friend mom he tutors me.

Ben: Please to meet you Mrs. Adams, My name is Ben.

Mrs. Adams: Hello Ben why don’t you boys go upstairs now while I prepare dinner for later. This night is special since Rico’s scout is joining us.

Ben and Rico went upstairs to Rico’s room. Ben locked the door.

Ben: pull down your shorts and show me your caged cock.

Rico pulled down his shorts and green briefs and showed Ben his uncut cock which was caged. Rico put his hands behind his head while Ben moved closer. He grabbed Rico’s dick and with a few clicks unbound Rico’s meat.

Rico: Thank you.. master.

Ben: Pull up your briefs leave the shorts and take off your shirt.

Ben inspected the room. He picked up his camera phone and snapped a photo of Rico wearing only the green briefs, his package was clearly seen. His bulge was enormous. Ben took out stacks of underwear from his backpack.

Rico: What are those master?

Ben got on top of Rico’s bed and placed the briefs, thongs, etch beside him.

Ben: These are now the briefs you are allowed to wear.

Rico inspected the pile of briefs and notice one thing in common; all of the briefs are so kinky. Ben rummages through the pile and toss one to Rico.

Ben: Wear this and pose, I am going to take a lot of pictures of you today.

Rico removed his green briefs and wore the briefs in his hands. It was leather brief with a zipper opening at the back and front. He tried it on and it was really tight, his cock barely fits into the garment. Ben snapped a photo when Rico finally wore the briefs.

Ben: Now unzip the front and let out your cock.

Rico did as his told and even though his cock was flaccid and his foreskin tightly conceal his cock head Ben still snapped a photo. Ben tossed another briefs and this time it was a mesh type. Rico wore it and his cock was clearly seen through the mesh.

This isn’t clothes it doesn’t even cover my junk! It’s as good as exposing my cock! Rico thought

Ben snapped a photo again. Rico felt like he was a porn model but this was okay compared to what other things Ben had done to him so far.  

After every brief was modelled by Rico it was already dark and dinner was going to start soon. Rico felt nervous of what Ben has in store for him. Ben laid out the outfit Rico was ordered to wear tonight. It was a white shirt which was semi-fit and a basketball shorts.

Rico: How about my briefs master?

Ben: You are going commando.

Rico: But with this basketball shorts…

Ben: Shut up! Also before you wear anything, wear this.

Ben handed over a butt plug to Rico. Rico carefully slid the plug in his ass hole and showed it to Ben. It was a small butt plug so it took Rico only seconds to penetrate it into his ass hole.

The doorbell rang, Rico and Ben goes downstairs to meet Mr. Gregar. Rico’s mom answered the door.

Mrs. Adams: Goodevening!

Mr. Gregar: Goodevening Mrs. Adams I hope I am not coming in on a bad time.

Mrs. Adams: Oh No you came on a perfect time with my work, I am rarely at home you see and you can call me Allie.

Mr. Gregar: You can call me Bob then, you have a lovely home.

Mrs. Adams: Thank you Bob unfortunately my husband can’t join us tonight since he is on a business trip.

Mr. Gregar: It’s okay, oh hey there Rico!

Rico: Goodevening sir.

Mrs. Adams: Rico! Why are you wearing those?

Mr. Gregar: Its fine Allie I guess even at home, basketball is what Rico thinks about. Now that’s what I call passion.

Rico: Mr. Gregar this is my friend Ben.

Ben: Nice to meet you, I am Rico’s tutor.

Mr. Gregar: A tutor, have you been teaching Rico well? He needs good grades to qualify.

Ben: Oh he learns a lot from me. Right?

Rico: Yes.

Rico forced a smile but deep inside his mind was going crazy.

Mrs. Adams: This is so wonderful! Rico be thankful that so many are willing to help you achieve your dreams.

Rico: Yeah great.

Ben’s eyes sharpened as the tone of Rico was slightly sarcastic. Rico saw Ben leering.

Rico: Yes I am very thankful I couldn’t imagine my life without them hahaha!

Mrs. Adams: I will leave you boys here I am going to prepare for dinner, Bob can I get you anything?

Mr. Gregar: I am fine thank you.

Rico’s mom left the living room. Mr. Gregar sat on the couch while Ben sat on the chair beside Rico.

Ben: I hope that you will do as you are told slave. This dinner is going to be special.

Mr. Gregar: This is so much fun you really look handsome Rico. Nice shorts!

Rico: Please! Not here not in front of my family! I beg you! Leave them out of this mess. You can do whatever you want with me just don’t get them involve!

Rico was pleading intensely but Ben and Mr. Gregar was not hearing any of it, they were actually enjoying Rico’s pleas.

Rico’s mom entered the living room. Rico instantly stopped begging for his reputation.

Mrs. Adams: Dinners ready!

Rico’s mom sat beside Ben and faced Mr. Gregar. While Rico sat beside Mr. Gregar which directly faced Ben. They sat on a long table with fancy table cloths and napkins meticulously prepared by Rico’s mom.

Mr. Gregar: What a lovely meal.

Ben took a bite off of the food prepared.

Ben: Wow! Mrs. Adams this meal is delicious.

Mrs. Adams: Why thank you, I think I really outdid myself this time.

Rico was not minding the conversation and just sat there eating. He suddenly dropped his fork and felt something.

Oh fucking hell I knew it! Rico thought. The butt plug inside him began vibrating. Rico looks at Ben and was replied by an evil grin. Rico stopped eating trying to concentrate not get a boner from the vibrations.

Mrs. Adams: Is there something wrong Rico?

Rico: No mom everything’s great….

Then just as Rico thought the nightmare was over. He felt a hand right on top of his crotch. He leaned back and it was Mr. Gregar’s. He looked at Mr. Gregar in horror but was replied by an evil grin as well. Mr. Gregar began rubbing Rico’s crotch and since Rico was wearing only basketball shorts Mr. Gregar could feel Rico’s entire cock. He began rubbing the cock head part pinching the foreskin through the fabric. Rico was really shocked of what’s happening, right there in front of his mom, these perverts are violating him.

Mrs. Adams: So is my son going to be accepted? I am so psych to know!

Mr. Gregar: I cannot tell you Mrs. Adams these things are quite complicated however I can feel that Rico is going to be a BIG hit.

Rico was beginning to get hard. He was being molested from both sides his ass hole and his dick. His cock head is slowly coming out of the foreskin and his cock was growing. Rico just fell silent and started eating pretending that nothing was happening. Mr. Gregar then fully grabs Rico’s cock, grabbing the cloth of the shorts and began masturbating the meat. Rico was really getting turned on. The cloth of the table concealed everything that was going on under the table.

Mrs. Adams: So how did you scout my son?

Mr. Gregar: Oh it’s very easy. Your son really grabbed my attention that I walked over to his coach and PULLED him out.

Mr. Gregar then reaches inside Rico’s shorts and pulled out Rico’s cock and balls. It was very easy to do with one move since Rico’s pubic hair was all shaved. Rico couldn’t believe it his cock was now outside his shorts, he tried to put in inside but Mr. Gregar shove off his hands. Mr. Gregar with his pointer finger poked Rico’s foreskin and encircled the sides of the cock head. Rico gasps it was his weakness. Rico leaned to look and his cock slit was moist with precum.

This was so risky Rico thought He couldn’t believe Ben will go to these lengths just to humiliate him. Rico was so confused on what to feel, his mom was right there and he couldn’t say anything that he was being jacked off by this ugly fat scout. He couldn’t even look at his mom right now his cock was exposed under the table; he was slowly getting harder and his precum was leaking.

Ben: Mrs. Adams my I interrupt, Rico and I were researching something about our math homework and I think Rico should check out his phone and try to find solutions online.

Mrs. Adams: That’s a bit odd!  Is it really necessary at this time?

Mr. Gregar: Oh Allie its fine with me, It would ideal if Rico studies every free time he got since the competition for the scholarship is really extreme.

Mrs. Adams: Okay go ahead.

Rico didn’t know what was being asked of him so he took out his phone very gently as to not to attract the attention that Mr. Gregar was playing with his cock. Rico opened his phone and Ben had a message. “Pretend to surf the net! Lean back and record what Mr. Gregar is doing to your cock” Rico turned on the camera and started recording on his phone. He couldn’t believe it now he was made to video cam his humiliation. Mr. Gregar finally let Rico’s weakness spot to rest and with a sudden tug he pulled down Rico’s foreskin exposing the sensitive cock head, Mr. Gregar’s fingers was drench in Rico’s precum.

Rico after a while put down his phone and passed it to Ben. Ben then pretended to surf the net but was actually viewing the video and it was clear that Mr. Gregar was playing with Rico’s dick even the ball sacs.

The entire dinner time was concentrated on Rico being violated by Mr. Gregar’s hands. Rico was again going to his safe place his mind was getting numb and his eyes emotionless he just sat the entire time eating, fake smiling while he was milked under the table.

Mr. Gregar: That was such a nice meal Allie.

Mrs. Adams: I am glad you liked it.

Mr. Gregar finally withdrew his hands from Rico’s cock. Rico hurriedly put back his cock inside his shorts even though his meat was covered with precum.

Mr. Gregar: Look at the time! I better head home. It was nice meeting you Allie I hope I am not imposing.

Mrs. Adams: You are welcome Bob, come by anytime you want. Let me escort you.

Rico’s mom escorted Mr. Gregar through the front door and as soon as Rico’s mom left Rico stood up slowly.

Rico: I am going upstairs master, I can’t hide my boner.

Ben observed Rico’s crotch and he was right. Rico’s shorts were soaked with precum and it outlined the contours of his cock.

Ben: Very well also when you go to your room strip and lock the doors the night isn’t over yet.

End of part 12

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Enslaving Rico Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's surprise took an unexpected turn.

@guavapancake

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE OF THE SERIES. Thank you so much for all the inspiration. I couldn’t believe I will make it to this chapter.

Sweet Love

Rico entered his room locked and the doors, he stripped off all his clothes, and he looked at his now 6inch cock covered with precum because of Mr. Gregar’s hand milking his cock all night long. His endurance was now top-notch ever since Ben started his ordeal. He cleaned his penis with a cloth.

Ben knocked on the door.

Ben: It’s me!

Rico carefully opened the door. Ben marvelled at site of the jock. Looking up, Rico’s blonde hair was in disarray, his pretty blue eyes looking back with concern, his cheeks pink because of the humiliation at the dinner. Ben’s eyes trails down towards Rico’s perfect chiselled pecks and his nipples firm. I better train his nipple too Ben thought. Rico’s abs was much defined and of course all his pubic hair was shaved bringing emphasis on his 6inch cock semi erected pointing towards Ben.

Rico noticed Ben was observing his body.

Rico: Master?

Ben picks up the cock cage on the bed and kneels down to put on the cage again to Rico’s meat. Rico didn’t move a bit he was feeling numb from the abuse he got at dinner. Ben stood up after.

Ben: The surprise for tonight is this. I want you to break up with Tory.

Rico’s numbness was startled and his blue eyes widened with what he just heard.

Rico: Whaaat? No! I can’t do that! We’ve been together for almost 2 years now!!! Please! master please I’ll do anything else.

Ben: You have until tomorrow or I will send all your humiliating deeds to Tory and same thing will happen. You see Rico I want you to be mine, all mine. Goodnight slave I will be going now.

Ben left the room and went downstairs to say his goodbyes to Rico’s mom.

Rico sat down on his bed and cried. How can he break up with Tory, he thought. He then lay on his bed and didn’t realized he wandered off to sleep.

Rico woke up and it was Monday morning. He showered and got ready for school. He opened his drawers and all of his boxers and normal briefs were gone instead Ben’s collection of briefs were folded neatly.  He rummages through it and found one that is less constricting. Rico drove off to school. He looked at his phone and sighed with relief no messages from Ben. Rico avoided Tory all day long but after the last period Tory directly walked towards Rico.

Tory: Rico! There you are! I missed you! Why do I get the feeling you are avoiding me all day?

Rico: Really? I didn’t notice that, sorry

Tory: So how was your interview?

Rico: It went well I guess.

Tory: I got a good feeling that you are going to get the scholarship!

Rico: I hope so. Uhmm! Hey I am not feeling too good I better head home sorry.

Tory: Oh! I see okay do you need something? I can go over to your house if you want, I can take care of you.

Rico: No its fine my mom is there.

Tory: Oh my! Tell Mrs. Adams I said Hi.

Rico: You got it.

Rico left Tory and hurriedly goes to the parking lot. Rico suddenly got a text from Ben to meet him and Trevor at the back of the school. Rico saw Ben and Trevor as he approached them. Trevor was wearing a blue shirt and his gym shorts.

Ben: You didn’t break up with her? I know and hear everything remember that slave.

Rico: I can’t do it! Please don’t make me do it!

Ben: I guess you need to be punished for disobeying me! Tonight you will really suffer!

Trevor: Uhmm! I know I am not in any position to say this but can I punish Rico instead? You know since you always do the work and all.

Ben: Hmmm I have lot of work to do in fact. Getting Mr. Gregar was so hard to do. Okay Trevor you will punish this slave and Rico you better do what Trevor orders you or I will put your videos online for everyone to see.

Ben tossed a key to Trevor and left.

Trevor: Well don’t just stand there move!

Trevor led Rico into his car. Trevor drove off. They halted to a stop to an abandoned basketball court. Trevor led Rico inside the court.

Trevor: This is where I practice, its private here and the shower rooms are still functioning.

Rico started to take off his shirt and his pants.

Trevor: What are you doing?

Rico: My punishment? Or am I not supposed to remove my clothes? I am sorry master.

Rico’s face was in a panic mode.

Trevor: Put your pants back on!

Rico: You have to punish me.

Rico then wrote a text on his phone and showed it to Trevor.

“Ben placed a bug on my ears, he can hear everything”

Trevor then tugged Rico’s ears and got the little device and threw it to the ground and smashed it with his feet.

Rico: What the Fuck!

Trevor: There it’s gone; you can tell Ben that it fell off accidentally.

Rico was so scared of Ben he was picking up what’s left of the device.

Trevor then tossed a basketball to Rico. Rico dropped the broken device and caught the ball.

Trevor: We are going to play some hoops!!

Rico: Why? Why are you doing this?

Trevor: Come on! I am giving you a break.

Trevor smiled playfully at Rico and snatched the ball from Rico’s hands and shot it. The ball bounce at the rim.

Rico: You missed! Hahaha!

Trevor ran towards the ball but Rico intercepted and got the ball, he then dribbled it and was heading towards the basket. Trevor was now in a guarding stance his arms spread out not letting Rico pass him. Rico launches forward but Trevor caught Rico, in a snap Rico jumped and did a fade away jump shot. The ball went in.

Rico: Yess!!! Gotcha!

Trevor: Oh the night is just beginning Idiot!

Trevor took off his shirt revealing his slender but muscular body. His pecks were not that prominent but his abs were really arching. Rico took off his shirt too.

Trevor picked up the ball.

Rico: Let’s make it interesting! The loser will treat dinner!

Trevor: Oh you are so on!

Rico and Trevor now really heated up the competition. They were at it all night long playing with what they both love, basketball.

The score was of course in favor to Rico 30-42. Rico was about to shoot when Trevor drops down on the court facing up breathless.

Trevor: You… Really…are…. Good!  I need a break!

Rico dropped the ball and walk towards Trevor. He lay on the court beside Trevor. Rico is catching his breath too.

Rico: Thank you Trevor!

Trevor: Your welcome, I know that in basketball even Ben can’t enslave you. Playing this game makes us free.

Rico closed his eyes and just feeling the moment. This brief moment where he was given freedom was really great. Trevor stood up suddenly.

Trevor: Well I owe you dinner I guess.

Rico: Naah! You don’t owe me anything.

Trevor: Wow! The Rico I know wouldn’t stand for that. Hahahaha!

Rico: Okay then you owe me!

Trevor smiled and offered his hand to Rico. Rico noticed that Trevor with his brushed up brown hair and hazel brown eyes and childlike smile makes him cute. Rico reached out and held Trevor’s hands and they both head for the showers. Trevor removed his shorts and briefs. Rico looked at Trevor’s body. Trevor’s cock was really fat and his pubic hair was trimmed adequate. It was soft but Trevor was really big down there.

Trevor: So why aren’t you getting ready for shower?

Rico: Uhmmmm!

Rico pulled down his pants and revealed the skimpy briefs.

Trevor: Wow! Ben made you wear that?

Rico then pulled his briefs down revealing the cock cage to Trevor.

Trevor: Fuck! Oh so this is what it unlocks.

Trevor reached to his clothes and found Ben’s key.

Trevor bends down towards Rico, unlocks the cage, revealing Rico’s flaccid cock 5inch long with his foreskin tightly covering his cock head.

Trevor: So that’s what it’s for.  

Rico couldn’t look at Trevor now he felt so humiliated. Trevor notices Rico’s reaction he felt sad and then he hugged Rico.

Trevor: I am sorry for what I did to you! It was not right! Ben is going too far.

Rico’s eyes widened in surprise. Trevor pulled back the hug.

Trevor: Well atleast you can brag now that you beat me in a 1 on 1 wearing those. Hahaha!

Rico: I actually did beat you wearing pants while you were so free with your shorts.

Rico was now in tears. Rico couldn’t believe it he was crying in front of his rival but he can’t stand it Trevor is being too kind to him. He was the only person now who really understands his situation.

Trevor scrambled his clothes and his bag to procure a handkerchief. He gave it to Rico.

Rico: What is that?

Rico looked really wierded out by Trevor’s actions.

Trevor: Why? Can’t a dude give each other handkerchief? Geez just take it! I can’t stand it when people I care about cry like a baby.

Rico: I don’t need that.

Trevor: Whatever dude!

Rico then walked towards the shower. After the two jocks got cleaned up they picked up their things and went inside the car.

Trevor: So where do you want to eat?

Rico: Let’s go to this burger place.

Trevor then went through the drive thru.

Rico: A drive thru?

Trevor: I don’t want to be seen eating out with you?

Trevor then grinned

Rico: Asshole! It’s really also not a treat having to eat with you too.

Trevor: Geez! Can’t take a joke

Rico: I didn’t peg you as a joker.

Trevor: Well then let’s get out then and eat inside?

They both went inside and Rico took a sit. It was a typically fast food joint in the area. Trevor got back with a tray of burgers, fries and soda.

Rico: Why are you always smiling or is that a smirk?

Trevor: Does it bother you that much?

Rico: Who knows?

Trevor and Rico started eating. The place was cozy and at the time filled with few people.

Trevor: I am not telling you what to do or anything but I think breaking up with Tory is best.

Rico: How so?

Trevor: Ben is controlling your life right now and if Tory is your girlfriend, she might get involved in the mess.

Rico: I didn’t think of it that way.

Trevor: The less people in your life the less mess you have to deal with.

Trevor has a point why would I endanger Tory? My life now is a mess and Ben got Trevor involved too it’s only a matter of time before Tory will be caught up. Rico thought.

After eating they drove off.

Trevor: So where do you want me to drop you off? Your house?

Rico: I have my car at school you can drop me there.

Trevor: Okay roger that.

Trevor then got a message from Ben.

“I want a video of the punishment, to include in my collection”

Trevor: Uh oh! We got a problem Rico.

Rico: What is it?

Trevor: Ben just messaged me he needs a video of your punishment.

Rico: Its fine what do you want me to do?

Trevor: I don’t know!

Rico: Remember when you were still mad at me and I got into your car and you said you wanted to be sucked off in your car?

Trevor blushed; his face was now bright red. He couldn’t even look at Rico.

Trevor: Oh no! I did say that huh! I am sorry…My rage was really too much.

Rico: I don’t mind now if I suck you off.

Trevor: I can’t let you do that now sorry. I won’t!

Rico: Look Trevor! I don’t want to get you into trouble with Ben so let me do this. Besides I already did a lot with you and to be honest I would rather do it with you than with some other guys.

Trevor: Okay! Just make it quick I will stop the car so that I can shoot a vid.

Rico: Well you have to tell me where is your….. uhmmmm! weak spot.

Rico blushed now.

Trevor: My fucking whaaat?

Rico: You know….where is the part on your dick which is sensitive to you!

Trevor: Oh Man!! I don’t want to say it to you!!!

Rico: Okay then well it’s not going to be easy for me to blow you!

Trevor buried his face on his hands and murmured.

Trevor: My pee slit…. Fuck!

Rico: Okay then so get your phone and whip out your cock.

Trevor: Wait are you going to uhmmmm drink my cum?

Rico: I have to…Ben would believe it more if you made me drink it.

Trevor: Right! I am sorry.

Rico: It’s okay. It’s better if it’s you than other strangers.

Trevor pulled down his shorts and briefs. His cock was flaccid and part of his cock head was still covered by the foreskin.

Trevor: Since I told you my….”weakness” I want to know yours.

Rico: My frenulum.

Rico leaned down and Trevor started the video.

Rico licked Trevor’s foreskin trying to lube it so that the cock head would slide freely. Rico then fondled Trevor’s balls with his hand.

Trevor: Hmmmmmm!

Trevor was breathing heavily as his cock was getting teased.

Rico then slid a finger inside the foreskin and rubbed Trevor on his frenulum. Trevor’s cock was beginning to harden. Growing to 6inch and his massive fat cock was pulsing hot air. Rico then opened his mouth and swallowed Trevor’s cock head and about one fourth of the meat. Trevor’s cock was big in width so Rico’s mouth was fully stretched. Rico released a generous amount of saliva while Trevor’s cock head is inside, soaking the cock fully. Rico’s tongue kept encircling the head.

Trevor: Fuck!!!!....hmmmmmm!

Rico did this for a whole lot until he spit out the cock head and the video clearly captured Rico face inches away from the cock and Trevor’s cock head fully outside of his foreskin, his cock head was pink and was dripping spit and precum.

Trevor: Suck me!

Trevor with his other hand pushed Rico’s face back to his cock. This time Rico was now fully sucking off Trevor’s dick. Rico was swallowing half of the cock and then rapidly sucking back at the tip of the cock. Trevor was moaning. After a while Rico stopped sucking the meat and proceeded in sucking Trevor’s balls, having been able to suck the fat cock, Rico puts all of Trevor’s balls inside his mouth, it was effortless. Rico’ hands then jerked Trevor’s cock while he worked on his balls. Trevor’s skin was rubbed so hard that his foreskin was rubbing his cock head every time Rico jerk him from base of his cock to the tip.

Trevor: Ahhh aaahhh! Hmmmm! Yeah suck my balls!

Trevor’s eyes were closed now and his arms couldn’t even maintain the phone. Rico stopped teasing Trevor’s balls and he looked at Trevor’s cock slit it was leaking precum. Rico grabbed the base of the cock and directed the cock to his mouth, he smeared the cock slit against his tongue getting all the precum. Rico then hardened his tongue and with his fingers parted slowly Trevor’s cock slit, then Rico pierced his tongue inside. He was fucking the cock slit slowly using his tongue.

Trevor: No!! FUCK!!! Shit! Aaaaahh! Aaaaaah!!!

Trevor was fidgeting and his hips were now moving towards Rico. His legs were parting and his head was flipping side to side and within minutes.

Trevor: I am cumming!! I am cumming!

Rico then opened his mouth and puts Trevor’s cock head inside while Rico’s tongue gently lick the pee slit. Trevor then screamed and his cock exploded. Rico tasted Trevor’s cum gushing out of the cock slit. Rico felt the spasms of Trevor’s cock as it constantly fed him cum. Rico didn’t swallow the cum but kept it inside his mouth. Trevor filled up Rico’s mouth some of the spunk was dripping at the edge of Rico’s mouth but he smeared it back towards his mouth. Rico then carefully released Trevor’s dick.

Trevor: Show you mouth to the camera.

Rico opened his mouth and his mouth was filled with white fluid his tongue was completely covered with it and the rest of his mouth too.

Trevor: Swallow it all.

Rico closed his mouth and ate the cum. He opened his mouth again so that the phone would see that all of the cum was fed to him directly.

Trevor turned off the phone vid.

Trevor: That was the BEST blow job I have ever experienced!

Rico got silent he was again feeling degraded in front of Trevor.

Trevor: Where did you learn all that?

Rico: I got fucked, and sucked by many gay men remember I learned a lot.

Trevor: Sorry sorry! But really I wouldn’t mind having a boyfriend if he sucks like that! Or even a just a fling!!

Rico: Yeah yeah just pull up your shorts. You don’t  know what you are saying.

Trevor: hahahaha!

Trevor noticed that Rico have a big bulge on his crotch.

End of part 13

If you like my story or have a suggestion please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story please email me at guavapancake@gmail.com


End file.
